Wake and Rise
by Jennifer7
Summary: This story begins with the day after Buffy's death and continues on post-post mortem, so general spoilers for season 6. Constructive criticism SOUGHT!
1. Wake

This goes without saying, but the characters in this story are the property of Joss Whedon. Feedback is welcome (and even desired).  
  
Wake and Rise, part one  
  
Spike didn't recall how he got back to their house. Correction: her house- there was only one now. The memories of the night before rushed through his head, his ears pounded and his eyes strained. He was in the basement; whoever helped him to the house must have put him there. He remembered the sun beginning to rise as they looked over Buffy's body. He had felt his skin begin to burn but didn't care. He was too shocked and pained to think of anything but Buffy's dead body there on the ground.  
  
Spike got up to go upstairs-check on Dawn. Not much good he'd been for the past day or so. He had failed to protect her from Doc and had slept the rest of the day. The living room was deserted. He looked around at the familiar things lying around, the chest still opened from where he had gotten the weapons only hours before. He heard muffled voices in the kitchen. He sat for a moment to prepare himself before facing the others.  
  
In the kitchen were Giles, Xander, Willow and Tara-all bleary-eyed. "Where's Dawnie?" he asked. Giles looked startled. "She's asleep, Spike," Tara replied. "It's 11 at night," Xander said uncharitably, "you've been out for a while." Spike suddenly felt more at odds with them than ever before. An awkward silence passed.  
  
"Well, let me leave you to whatever." Spike said meanly to the group.  
  
Giles stopped him, "Spike, don't leave. Dawn asked that you stay."  
  
"Has anyone called Angel?" Spike asked. Everyone looked shocked, that they had not thought to but he had (he figured). Willow said, "I'll start calling."  
  
Spike walked over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee, "anyone want some?" he asked. They all shook their heads.  
  
Giles began first, "We need to find Buffy's father-to let him know what happened."  
  
"That will be difficult," Xander said, "We never found him after Joyce died."  
  
Anya came downstairs then.  
  
"Is Dawn asleep?" Tara asked.  
  
"If you could call it that," Anya replied.  
  
"This will be so hard for her," Tara whispered. Xander reached over and put his arm around her.  
  
Willow came back in the kitchen-"There was no answer at the hotel or at Cordy's. I left a message . . . for them to call." Again, the awkward silence.  
  
"I don't want to cause problems," Spike began, "but who's going to look after little sis?"  
  
"Tara and I are going to stay here for a while," Willow said, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Good," said Spike, "It's going to be important for you all to be here with her. She can't do this alone."  
  
"And what would you possibly know about it, Spike?" Xander shouted.  
  
"A lot actually." Spike replied.  
  
Willow intervened, "Xander, this is no time to start this. We need to be thinking as clearly as possible."  
  
"Sorry, Will. I just have a hard time accepting him here now." Xander defended himself.  
  
"Alright, lackey. I'll leave. [to Giles] I'll be in the basement when Dawn wakes up."  
  
"That wasn't fair, Xander," Willow said, "He's trying to help-trying to help Dawn, in fact."  
  
"Again, not getting the vampire/help thing here," Xander said.  
  
Tara left to go to the bathroom. As she rounded the corner to go upstairs, she heard noises from the basement.  
  
Downstairs in the basement, Spike was hitting the wall and crying.  
  
"Get out, witch," he snarled at Tara, sensing she had come in.  
  
"Spike, it's alright to grieve-vampire or not-we all are grieving."  
  
"But you heard them, what right do I have to be here? I am a monster to all of them."  
  
"Not them, Spike, him. Xander. Besides, Dawn asked for you to stay. She is the woman of the house."  
  
"I don't even know why I care, I spent as much time hating her as I did . . ."  
  
"Loving her?" Tara finished.  
  
"Whatever it was, maybe love. She didn't think so. I'm not sure. I respected her . . . even when I hated her, I respected her. She was so different from any of the other"  
  
"Slayers?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yes, no. Any of the other women I knew. I mean . oh why the hell am I sharing this with one of you. And what right does she have to make me feel any of this? Doc summed it up perfectly 'I don't smell a soul anywhere on you' and he was right. That's supposed to be the beauty of it, no conscience, no remorse."  
  
"That's not true," Tara started.  
  
"It bloody well is true, I am a vampire. I may not walk the walk but still, a vampire with all the trappings."  
  
"No the conscience and remorse thing-it's not entirely true. Maybe you haven't suffered the consequences of your own actions since.you became a vampire, but conscience, remorse, they hit us all the harder when its got nothing to do with our actions." Tara said.  
  
Spike looked at her hard, probably the hardest he has looked at her ever. "Willow is lucky she got you back."  
  
"There are two things that bother me the most, and for whatever reason I feel like I should tell you," Spike said-frankly uncomfortable with the situation he now faced. "I feel like I should have fought harder, kept Doc from hurting Dawn-that Buffy's death could have been averted."  
  
"No, Spike." Tara started.  
  
"No let me finish. The other thing, is that without this chip in my head, I would never have been asked to accept such a huge burden as defending that little girl. And what's more, I wish I didn't have this goddamned chip in my head. Because then, I wouldn't care about her death-or any of you. In fact, I would probably celebrate, or plan some other.Oh god." and Spike abruptly turned and ran upstairs.  
  
Bursting into the kitchen, he shouted, "No one! No one can know of Buffy's death!"  
  
Everyone turned in shock, "Why?" Willow asked.  
  
"Because every baddie on the block will show up looking for his or her piece. It'll make Glory's plans look like a surprise party."  
  
Giles, Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander paled with the realization.  
  
Willow interjected, "What about the next slayer? Buffy's death will certainly call another."  
  
Before Giles could answer, Spike said, "No it won't. She called hers when the Master killed her. That slayer called Faith when Dru.well, past history and all. Fact is, Faith is very much alive, and in gaol. It's her or nothing."  
  
Everyone turned to Giles, "Surprisingly, Spike is right."  
  
"Well, it's his business to know about calling slayers and all." Xander said. "Yeah, I know. Non-productive commentary unwelcome here."  
  
Everyone fell silent again. Spike pulled out his flask from his pocket and poured some in his coffee, took a sip and then poured some more.  
  
"Angel," Willow said, "he needs to know. In fact, he could help-if he comes."  
  
"He'll come," Xander said.  
  
"I'll go to L.A. and bring him back." Willow said. Tara started to say something, but stopped herself.  
  
"Be careful," Giles admonished.  
  
"I will."  
  
  
  
It was one day later, they were preparing for Buffy's wake tomorrow. The group had decided on a very small funeral-daylight-which meant neither Spike nor Angel could attend, if Angel made it. Willow had gotten to the hotel a couple of hours after she left, but neither Angel, Cordy or Wesley were there.  
  
Spike had been with Dawn nearly every waking moment-hers, not his. He had sat with her, in the basement mostly, talking about every inane thing they could think of-to avoid talking of her death.  
  
And Spike had thought his guilt had been heavy and limitless. It couldn't compare to the burden that she carried. He wanted to say something reassuring, but he didn't have the humanity to tell her lies, and he wasn't cruel enough to tell her the truth, so he said nothing.  
  
Just after dark, Willow and Angel showed up.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Angel asked, referring to Spike.  
  
"A lot has changed, old man," Spike answered.  
  
"Is Cordy with you?" Xander asked.  
  
"No." Angel said.  
  
Dawn came out of the kitchen, saw Angel and frowned. "What's he doing here?" She asked petulantly.  
  
"Who's she?" Angel asked.  
  
"Buffy's sister." Anya answered.  
  
"Buffy doesn't have a sister," Angel retorted.  
  
"Long story, Angel," Xander added, "Willow, you didn't fill him in on the way back?"  
  
"Angel, come with me to the kitchen." Spike ordered. Angel stood there. "For god's sake, man. You need to come into the kitchen."  
  
Angel followed Spike, clearly confused by everything.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Angel turned on Spike. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"  
  
"Dawn asked me to stay?"  
  
"Who the hell is Dawn?"  
  
"It's a long story Angel. Want some blood? Picked up some from the butcher shop. Oh, I don't kill anymore."  
  
"Way I hear it it's you can't kill anymore." Angel shot back.  
  
"Whatever, point is, I've stocked up-and seeing as.anyway-it's in the fridge if you want it."  
  
Spike then sat down and filled Angel in on what had transpired in the past months.  
  
"You mean she, Dawn, remembers me?" Angel asked incredulously.  
  
"Aye bro, she does. And she has some trust issues with you."  
  
"But not with you?"  
  
"Well, what can I say?"  
  
Angel grabbed Spike and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute there," Spike said, "Let's remember why you are here."  
  
Angel sobered and put Spike down.  
  
"You know, even when you were evil, I never liked you much. God knows I couldn't stand you after you got your soul. But whatever, I can put it aside. She would have wanted you here."  
  
Angel looked at Spike for a moment, trying to figure his angle.  
  
"Got none, really old boy. Wish I did-I really do. It would be a lot easier." Spike answered, as if he knew exactly what Angel was thinking.  
  
"How is this hard on you, I would like to know?" Angel asked.  
  
"Me too," Xander added. Not accustomed to siding with Angel, Xander stood next to the counter, squaring off against the two vampires.  
  
"Well, lackbrain, that's none of your business. Fact is, Buffy asked me to protect Dawn, and that is what I intend to do. You both can just piss off for all I care-after tomorrow."  
  
"I need some air," Angel said, getting up and leaving the room.  
  
  
  
Outside, Angel sat on the back porch. Willow and Tara came outside to see if he was ok.  
  
"Are you.?" Willow started, but it just didn't feel right to ask him if he was ok, considering.  
  
Angel looked at her, the anguish on his face evident, even in the dark.  
  
"How, Willow? How did this happen?" Angel asked.  
  
Willow began to explain the events at the tower, but Angel interrupted her. "No, I don't mean, well I do mean, but how did he."  
  
"Oh, well, you know, he's kind of changed in the past year.the chip.you do know about the chip?"  
  
"Yeah, I had heard. But that doesn't change who he is.How could Bu.how could she have asked him to protect Dawn?"  
  
"Angel, he was the only one besides Buffy who would have had a chance against Glory. Buffy knew that, what else could she have done?"  
  
"But Spike?"  
  
"Angel, whatever you may think of the reason, Spike can't harm people anymore. He may not have a soul, but regardless he's not trying to hurt us anymore. I think, in some small way, Buffy felt sorry for him at first, then disgust (Willow stopped, not wanting to reveal Spike's crush at this moment), but I think she may have forgiven him in some way."  
  
Xander calls from inside, "Willow!"  
  
"Sorry Angel, I'll be right back." Willow went outside, but Tara stayed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Angel said, "but who are you?"  
  
"I'm Tara, Willow's.roommate."  
  
"Oh.oh!" Angel said, remembering what Cordy had confided in him before.  
  
"You're different than what I had expected," Tara offered.  
  
"How so?" Angel asked.  
  
"I pictured you, more Irish, I guess." Tara finished.  
  
Angel just stared at her for a moment. "How are you doing with all of this?"  
  
"Me? Well, I sort of p-play a tangential role in all of these things. In fact, been pretty much out of my mind for the past couple of weeks," she said.  
  
"Well with what Willow and Spike told me, that's understandable."  
  
"No, really out of my mind. Glory did this brain-sucking thing on me and many others. Willow saved me with a spell."  
  
"She's gotten pretty powerful then? I mean, wasn't this Glory a God or something?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Tara said and nodded.  
  
They sat awkwardly for a moment before Tara spoke.  
  
"I-I don't usually come right out with things like this, but."  
  
"But what?" Angel asked.  
  
"It, it just seems to me that if Buffy did forgive Spike, ask him to protect Dawn, you should accept that," Tara began to stammer slightly as Angel was obviously uncomfortable with what she was saying, "w-well I mean, she forgave you. She forgave Giles when he.anyway, she was an amazing person. Slayer aside, she had.has the capacity to forgive anything. That's what made her special-that's why she sacrificed herself. I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't."  
  
"No, it's alright," Angel said, deeply touched by what Tara had said. "You're right, and regardless of what I think, I need to respect that about her, and respect her wishes."  
  
Angel stood to go back inside, "Are you coming?" he asked Tara.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment." Tara said.  
  
Xander and Anya sat in the living room with Giles. Anya was crying softly.  
  
"Do you expect trouble with Angel and Spike here?" Xander asked.  
  
"Expect?" Giles said, "More like counting the minutes."  
  
"Yeah, just as long as they both realize that Dawn is the one who is going to be most affected if they start fighting." Xander said.  
  
"Well Xander, it wasn't very long ago that you were picking arguments with Spike." Giles retorted.  
  
"Stop it," Willow said, coming into the room. "I swear, every time I walk into a room, there's another argument I need to put out. Just stop it."  
  
"You're right, Willow," Giles said, "we really do need to stop this."  
  
"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Anya asked, still crying, "I mean, I just have all of this rage that she's dead. And then I feel so grateful that it isn't Xander, or me that's dead."  
  
"Anya!" Xander chided.  
  
"And that's just it, how can I possibly be glad to be here when I feel so awful that she died?" Anya cried, "It's just not fair, it's not fair. She should be here with us, and we should be celebrating that she defeated Glory and that the world is safe. And, and it's not right that we're here when she's not."  
  
Xander put his arms around Anya and held her while she wept.  
  
Spike came in the room with Dawn, who seeing Anya crying began to cry as well. She hugged Spike, who patted her reassuringly whispering, "sshhh."  
  
Angel walked in and stared uncomprehendingly at Spike. Spike glared at Angel above Dawn's head. Dawn, seeing Angel, pulled away from Spike and wiped away her tears.  
  
Angel approached Dawn, "I'm sorry.I am so sorry." And Angel didn't know what he was sorrier for, Buffy's death, or for intruding on her here.  
  
Willow moved between Angel and Dawn, putting her arm around them both. "We should all get some rest before tomorrow, and it will be sunrise soon."  
  
Giles stood up to leave and Angel followed him. "Where is he going?" Anya whispered to Xander.  
  
"He's staying at Giles's." Xander whispered back.  
  
Dawn spoke out, "Angel, please stay here. Buffy would want you to stay."  
  
Angel looked tentatively at everyone, who nodded their affirmation. Lastly, he looked to Spike who shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't mind bunking with your old mate, the basement's about as safe from sunlight as anywhere." Spike said.  
  
Angel did not look as if he relished spending the night with Spike, but nodded.  
  
"Has anyone seen Tara?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'm here," she replied. Willow went over and put her arms around her.  
  
Downstairs, Spike said to Angel, "There's a cot in the corner."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Angel said, and after a moment, "Why does she distrust me?"  
  
"Kid sis?" Spike asked, "Way I figured it, the monks built her memories on what Buffy knew. And you'd left her twice. First when you lost your soul and then when you left for L.A."  
  
"Alright, but why does she trust you?"  
  
"Me? Well aside from pubescent/rebellious admiration of me-don't give me that look-I never tried to hurt the kid. I always kinda liked her. Anyway, I already had the chip by the time she came around-no bite, no threat."  
  
"Yeah but she has to know what you were like before, I mean the monks certainly would have added that."  
  
"What can I say, guess I didn't warrant enough a chunk of the slayer's mind to base any fake memories on."  
  
"That bothers you doesn't it?" Angel asked, rather cruelly.  
  
"Yeah, okay, I am bloody well not about to play share the feelings with you."  
  
"Right, because that game would be so one-sided. What could you possible share?"  
  
"You know, I thought you were bad playing whipped-boy, then it was dejected- hero. This is the worst, by far. Where do you get off? Where were you when this all went down? In fact, where have you been when any of the Slayer's shit went down in the past-two years? You've been playing hero-boy and leaving her to fight all kinds of nasties. That's all fine and good, being the Slayer and all-kind of her job-but for all the stuff I did do, I never gave her the impression that she had a partner in me and then split. That was all you."  
  
"God, do you actually kid yourself that you loved her?" Angel asked. Spike was startled, had Willow spilled that?  
  
"You aren't capable of love, William," Angel said in his Irish brogue.  
  
"What do you know soul-man? You think you need a soul to love someone? Do you need a soul to feel bad when someone's gone?"  
  
"Yes you do, Spike."  
  
"Wrong, Angel. You needed the soul to love someone. You were the coldest bastard out there, but I will let you in on a little secret, it's not because you didn't have a soul or because you were a vampire. You were incapable of humanity when you were still human. And if you ask me, you're incapable of it still."  
  
"I didn't ask you."  
  
"Well, I don't give a damn. You are incapable of any real happiness."  
  
"You know damn well what would happen."  
  
"Oh bugger that, I don't mean 'that one moment of true happiness' I mean everyday things. You are damned afraid of what happiness would do to your tortured soul bit that you refuse to even try. Face it, if you had a pair, you would have stuck around this town just to be with the woman that you loved."  
  
"It would have been worse had I stayed.for Buffy. She needed a normal life."  
  
"Oh and what approximation of normal life do you suppose she had? No, you left because it was too hard for you to stay. Well you know what? Love is hard, it hurts, it tears you apart and you're battered because of it.but what am I saying? You're the one with the soul; you already know this anyway. Now bugger off, because I want to sleep late."  
  
  
  
  
  
The next night. The wake. No one wanted to think of it and yet it loomed in everyone's mind. Giles had gone to bring Buffy's body back to the house. The silence was thick like a fog that settled over everyone.  
  
When Giles returned, Spike, Angel and Xander helped him bring in the casket. Since the funeral tomorrow would be small, and during the day, this would be Spike and Angel's last chance to say goodbye.  
  
For everyone, seeing the casket brought home the finality of what they were doing. They all sat in the living room.  
  
Giles began, "We are here to say goodbye to our friend Buffy. She.she was the person who mattered most to me in all my years as Watcher. I-I can't do this."  
  
Willow was next, already openly weeping. "Buffy was a friend, a lover, a sister, and a daughter. She was also a Slayer. And yet, it wasn't this that makes.made her so special to me." Tara put her arms around Willow, and said, "I only wish I had more time to know you."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Giles, wiping his eyes, answered the door.  
  
"Cordy!" Xander called out. Angel looked up in surprise. Cordelia walked over to Angel and put her arms around him. "Are you okay?" she whispered to Angel. He nodded.  
  
"I took this a couple of years ago, and then well. Anyway, I thought she might like it." It was a photo Cordelia had taken of the group at Prom.  
  
"I think she would want that." Dawn said, "and this too." It was Buffy's diary.  
  
Giles went to the casket and lifted the lid. Buffy lay there, lifeless and waxen; cold. Silence fell over the room as everyone, shocked by the body, stared in. Angel placed the photo in her hand; Dawn lay the dairy over her stomach.  
  
Xander went over to the casket and whispered something to Buffy. Then he sat down with Anya and wept openly for the first time since Buffy had died. "I know," Anya soothed, "I love her too."  
  
"I wasn't very nice to you," Cordelia began, crying, "and I am so sorry. Buffy, I will miss you. We all will. We also thank you for everything that you did for us. You saved the world-a lot. But more than that.you.I'll miss you."  
  
Spike put a small envelope in Buffy's casket, took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you," was all the eulogy he could give.  
  
Angel leaned over and gently kissed Buffy on her forehead, trying to forget how cold her skin felt. "I love you.always" he whispered.  
  
The night lurched into day as everyone stiffly rose. Giles closed Buffy's casket as Anya, Tara, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Dawn stood to prepare for the funeral. Spike went to the basement to sleep.  
  
Cordelia walked over to Angel, "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he answered. "I need to go away for a while. Tell Gunn and Wes.tell them I'll be back."  
  
"Okay," she said, "I will. Take care of yourself, please."  
  
As everyone left, Angel knew there was one last thing he needed to do. He walked up the stairs to Buffy's room.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. All things considered, it could have bee...

Part two of this story continues on with back elements of season six, so it contains spoilers through "Flooded." The characters in this story are those from BtVS and AtS.  
  
Although it goes without saying, the characters in this story are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
Feedback is welcome (please).  
  
Wake and Rise (part two)  
  
Dawn sat quietly in her mother's old room, looking at the crystal ball on the nightstand, the hairbrushes on the dresser, these ornaments, belonging to Willow and Tara nearly eradicating all traces of Joyce. She understood how she had gotten used to it, Tara and Willow's overtaking this room had been slow. Little things crept in one by one, until one day, Dawn no longer thought of it as "Mom's room" but as "Willow and Tara's," until Buffy came home. The shock Buffy had registered at these changes saddened Dawn; made her feel guilty and lost. Buffy had had no time to adjust to these things and it seemed to Dawn, Buffy had still not adjusted to all the changes.  
  
"L'il Bit? You okay?" Spike called up the stairs, interrupting Dawn's reverie.  
  
"I'm okay Spike," Dawn called back. Dawn was glad when the gang asked Spike to watch Dawn again. She was afraid all of that would be gone now that Buffy was back. At first, Buffy hardly left the house, or if she did, Dawn was in tow. Then, Buffy had started actively patrolling again and Dawn stayed alternately with Tara and Willow, or Xander and Anya. But Tara and Willow were so concerned with how Buffy was acting, and Xander and Anya seemed so cool lately, always in a tiff about something. Dawn didn't know what. Then Giles came back, and Buffy left for a couple of days to meet with Angel (that had really bothered Dawn). Spike came back and just sort of picked up where he had left off. Not without some protest, though.  
  
"Do you think Buffy would be.okay with this?" Xander had whispered to Giles.  
  
"I really don't think." Giles whispered back.  
  
"I think that she would be really pissed if you left her alone," Spike called out from the living room.  
  
"Remind me sometime to ask Willow how she does that Jedi-speak," Xander said to Giles.  
  
"Yes, it would come in handy," Giles said, his face looking troubled.  
  
Dawn laughed at that. Now, though, it had been two days without a word from Buffy, and no one was laughing, everyone tense. Willow had called Cordelia a couple of times, but Angel had not checked in either.  
  
"You coming down?" Spike called up again.  
  
"Yeah, on my way," Dawn called back.  
  
*****  
  
It's Dawn's turn to shuffle and deal the cards, she and Spike are playing the never-ending game of rummy.  
  
"Spike, do you think Buffy's.alright?" Dawn asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Big sis can take care of herself. Besides, she's got hero-boy to look after her," Spike replied, quite jealously.  
  
"I know.but, I mean she just took off, ya know? She can barely carry on a conversation for a few minutes before she gets all blank-eyed but Angel calls and she's off and running," Dawn says equally jealous.  
  
Spike looks at Dawn for a moment, taking in the breadth of her emotion.  
  
"She'd do anything for you L'il bit, you know that don't you?" Spike asks quietly.  
  
"Do you know where I found Buffy after she came back?" Dawn asked venomously.  
  
Spike said nothing, just shook his head.  
  
"At the tower-" Dawn continued.  
  
"Well, seems natural," Spike stammered, rocked by what Dawn was saying, "the last place she remembered, and all."  
  
"Yeah? She was on it Spike. She was going to jump." Dawn nearly yelled.  
  
Spike tried very hard to register shock on his face and not betray what he knew to Dawn.  
  
"And do you know what she asked me? When she finally spoke?" Dawn was now yelling.  
  
Again, Spike just shook his head.  
  
"She said, 'Is this Hell?'" and Dawn started crying.  
  
Spike just sat, stunned for a moment. So much revealed in those three words. He moved next to Dawn and tried to reassure her, patting her back somewhat lamely. Then he stopped, because he knew Dawn just needed to cry it out and he was afraid if he said anything, he would spill Buffy's secret.  
  
Finally, Dawn quieted a little, the racking sobs subsiding into sniffles and hiccoughs.  
  
"Spike?" Dawn asked, very hesitantly, "do you think that Willow and the others were wrong to bring Buffy back?"  
  
Spike, momentarily stunned, stammered a bit suspiciously, "What are you gettin' at?"  
  
"I don't.I just wonder. Willow used some pretty big magic to bring Buffy back, didn't she?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah, she did. Willow's getting pretty powerful there." Spike answered simply, not wanting to offer more.  
  
"Well, you remember when I tried to bring Mom back?" Dawn started. Spike nodded.  
  
"Tara told me that Wiccas took oaths to not mess with the 'natural order of things'" Dawn said, "and I just think that's what they did, you know? I mean, don't get me wrong, I am happy to have Buffy back, but.what if?"  
  
"What if she isn't right?" Spike ventured, completing Dawn's thoughts, "No, they brought her back all together. She just.it takes time to adjust to coming back, that's all. She's just, not fully grounded, you know?" Spike was trying to sound more convincing than he felt.  
  
"I understand that, but.when Glory took me, she kept changing back and forth between Ben and her. And she could feel what Ben felt, and remember what he did. And same for him. And they were both pretty freaked out about it. I heard one of Glory's followers say that the magicks keeping them separate were breaking down." Dawn said.  
  
"Well, some magicks can be.unstable," Spike offered, then seeing Dawn's look, added, "and Glory was nearing the.you know, ritual time. Maybe that's why things were breaking down."  
  
"Maybe," Dawn said, unconvinced, "but, it seems that putting a god in a human is pretty much a slap in the face of the 'natural order of things.' What if that type of magic just breaks down eventually?"  
  
And now Spike understood where this was going, "And what if the spell used starts to break down?"  
  
Dawn nodded, fighting back tears.  
  
"I don't know, pidge. I don't know what spell Red used, but I'm sure she was.thorough.in her research to find one.that was stable. I mean, this isn't what we tried to do for your mum." Spike said, "Maybe the magic Red used is stable, I don't know. Whatever, big sis is back. Okay? I don't think magic is keeping her here."  
  
"It's keeping me here," said Dawn very resigned.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot?

Although it goes without saying, the characters in this story are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
Feedback is welcome (please; pm or email: jarment@us.ibm.com).  
  
Wake and Rise (part three)  
  
Angel and Buffy sat in their cramped hotel room, enjoying the touch of each other. Angel thought he would never do this again, and Buffy longed for the comfort it brought her. Through the sheer curtains, it was clear that the sun was rising.  
  
"I should shut the drapes," Buffy murmured to Angel. Angel just held her tighter.  
  
"Angel," Buffy started, just a touch pouty, "I need to close those curtains. The sun is rising." And with that, she pushed Angel away, hating losing contact with him. "All my slayer powers, knowledge of vampires and all and I don't even have the forethought to close the bloody drapes." Buffy stopped cold as Angel's eyes bored into her.  
  
"You said 'bloody!' Buffy, you don't say 'bloody.'" Angel said, shocked and alarmed.  
  
"Sorry, too much time spent around Spike." Buffy said, knowing instantly it was a mistake. "I'm sorry, Angel. I shouldn't have brought him up. I know how much you hated the fact that I felt sorry for him."  
  
"I don't hate that you feel sorry for him, Buffy. I don't trust him is all." Angel said, gravely.  
  
"Angel, can we not talk about Spike?" Buffy asked plaintively.  
  
Angel relented immediately. It was too much, having Buffy back to ruin it with talk of Spike. They had yet to really talk. The past two days had been spent mainly holding each other. And yet, he knew Buffy had to leave soon, he had to leave soon. There was no way around it; they would begin leading their separate lives again.  
  
"Buffy," Angel began as Buffy settled down next to him again, "do you know how you were brought back? Was it.like me with the Powers that Be?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. "No," she answered, "Willow brought me back. Willow, Anya, Tara and Xander. They did some sort of spell."  
  
"Oh, Buffy," Angel said despondently.  
  
"They.rescued me," Buffy lied. She wasn't certain why she did. She had resolved to be truthful with Angel, but it was just too hard.  
  
"No, they didn't Buffy." Angel said matter-of-factly. Buffy was stunned.  
  
"How?" was all Buffy could manage.  
  
"I know you, Buffy." Angel said quietly.  
  
Buffy began to sob in his arms. He knew. She had waited for someone to comprehend. She thought Giles would, but.maybe she hadn't given him enough time.  
  
"Angel, is this what it was like for you when you came back? This is Hell," she said, echoing her words to Spike a few days earlier.  
  
"It was different. I was dealing with a century of torment." Angel began. Buffy looked at him coldly. ".you, I can see, you are only now being tormented. I can tell. Your pain is fresh."  
  
"I try so hard to be me.with everyone. But it's so hard, Angel. I don't know if I can ever be right again. I don't know if I want to be here again. Everything is so hard, and everyone wants so much of me."  
  
Angel quietly regarded her for a moment. Buffy watched him looking at her.  
  
"I am being unfair to them, I think." Buffy continued, "I mean, it's not wrong for them to be happy, or to have wanted me back. I wanted you back. I still want my Mom back."  
  
"Does anyone suspect?" Angel asked.  
  
"Spike knows." Buffy said. On Angel's look, she continued, "I told him."  
  
Angel stiffened, and tried, unsuccessfully, to relax. "I'm sorry," he said, "I can't help but resent that."  
  
"I know. I don't mean to upset you. Spike.he.he just has a way of being there when I am alone and miserable. Please, though, don't be angry that I told him."  
  
"I'm not angry." Angel said, totally unconvincingly.  
  
"Yes you are." Buffy argued back, losing a little of the despair that had crept over her. "Don't be though, seriously. Spike's.gosh, there really aren't words to describe him are there."  
  
"Malicious and manipulative come to mind," Angel retorted.  
  
Buffy laughed. It was the first time Angel had heard her laugh since she had arrived.  
  
"You know, he baby-sits Dawn?" Buffy asked, incredulous.  
  
"I know." Angel said. Buffy looked at him questioningly. Angel continued, "I came for your (he hesitated) funeral. Spike was there. Dawn is very attached to him-Buffy, I didn't even know who Dawn was."  
  
"You.don't remember her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No. Cordelia did. Wesley did. Buffy, I know what Dawn is, or was. Or at least, I know what happened. Spike and Willow told me. But Buffy, I, I was going through some dark times last year."  
  
"You didn't." Buffy began.  
  
"No, I don't think you know any of this, but.Darla was brought back last year."  
  
Buffy just gaped in open horror.  
  
"Someone brought back a vampire?" Buffy asked, in full Slayer mode.  
  
"No, the people who did this, they brought her back as human. Buffy, I was obsessed with.rescuing her."  
  
"That seems natural, Angel."  
  
"No, it isn't. I isolated myself from Cordy and Wesley and Gunn, and Darla was made a vampire again." Angel continued, seeing the horror on Buffy's face, "She's gone now. I.I tried to kill her and Dru, but.they're gone now. Anyway, I had this epiphany one night, and I realized I had been sidetracked and was risking everything. I had hurt everyone I loved, but I knew I had to get them back."  
  
"Angel, I didn't know." Buffy said.  
  
"I know. I.I didn't want you to. And then I found out Joyce died. And I came back.to see you. And I realized I had more reason to try to be better than just atonement. I had you, and Wesley and Cordelia and Gunn. You all were the part of my life I had given up. And I realized I wanted that back."  
  
"So you're saying that I should accept them? Angel, I haven't given them up." Buffy said, not a little hurt.  
  
"No, I am saying you should be honest with them and with yourself. It's natural for you to resent them. But, these are the people that you love. And we love you, Buffy."  
  
Buffy sat uncomfortably for a while. She didn't know if she could hurt them, and the truth would hurt them. And yet, what Angel said.She leaned forward and kissed him. As the kiss grew more passionate, Angel pulled away.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," Buffy said, contrite. They sat silent for a moment.  
  
"I need to tell you something else," Buffy said hesitantly, "Remember when I came to visit you after Thanksgiving two years ago?"  
  
Alarmed, Angel looked up, "Yes."  
  
"I remember everything." She simply said.  
  
*****  
  
Spike just gaped at Dawn, uncertain what to say next. He tried what came first.  
  
"Dawn, do you think maybe you should go to Giles about this one? He's far better equipped to.you know, handle these things." Spike said.  
  
"I don't want Giles to.I mean, he's got enough on his mind." Dawn answered very quickly.  
  
"Dawn, pet, you may not want to bother him, but this is his field. He knows these things." Spike said emphatically.  
  
"No!" Dawn shouted. "I need you, Spike. I can't go to anyone else. They wouldn't understand. No one knows."  
  
"No one knows what, pidge?" Spike asked.  
  
"Those people that Glory hurt. I've seen them. They see nothing in me. Nothing's changed." Dawn said, sounding so very old to Spike.  
  
"Okay, won't utter a word." Spike said.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy and Angel sat together as the hotel room became darker, the sun dropping.  
  
"Angel, I need to get back home. I have people waiting for me." Buffy said.  
  
"Do you want me to drive you back?" He offered.  
  
"No, but there is someplace I need to go. Can you take me there?" She asked.  
  
"I can." Knowing where she needed to go, "Get cleaned up and I'll call the others for you."  
  
Buffy left to go shower. Angel walked to the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" Spike's voice answered.  
  
Angel was not expecting this. "Spike?!?"  
  
"Yeah, Angel. What do you want?" Spike said, very nastily.  
  
"Where's Giles?"  
  
"Not here, man. It's me and kid sis. Wanna talk to her? I'll get her." Spike said, not wanting to talk to Angel any longer then he had to.  
  
"No, just let her know Buffy's okay. She'll be back tomorrow night." Angel said.  
  
"Great. Thanks for lettin' us in on the game-plan," -poofter, he added silently. "Anythin' else?"  
  
"No."  
  
Click. Spike hung up the phone without saying goodbye.  
  
"Who was it?" Dawn asked, coming back in the living room.  
  
"Angel, bloody wanker. Said big sis will be back tomorrow night."  
  
"Did he sound.bad?" Dawn asked, frightened.  
  
"He always sounds bad, love. But, you mean was he Angelus? No. Little light on the insults for that one." Spike said.  
  
*****  
  
Faith sat in the cubicle area waiting to pick up the handset so she could speak with Angel. She had not seen him in months-since he had come to tell her that Buffy was dead. But Faith already knew, she had felt it, but had not let on to Angel that she had known. She knew that her own remorse and, yes, pain needed to take a backseat to Angel's pain. Faith was used to dealing with things alone. A lifetime of not being able to trust anyone had left her as her own council. For better or worse, Faith could rely on no one else now-although she very much relished Angel's visits.  
  
She noticed that Angel stood awkwardly, not sitting, not picking up the handset. Faith kind of twitched and shrugged in her own erratic way, beckoning Angel to get on with it and sit down. Angel just shook his head and stepped aside, leaving Faith completely unprepared for what was behind him.  
  
Buffy saw the blood drain from Faith's face. It wasn't fear but something infinitely sadder than that. Buffy slowly sat down and picked up the handset. Faith struggled to contain herself and also picked up the handset.  
  
"B-is it really you?" Faith asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"Yeah. It's me, Faith." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh my God! How?" was all Faith could manage to ask.  
  
"Willow and the others, they brought me back." Buffy answered for what felt the hundredth time. She was so tired of explaining it all.  
  
"I see," Faith said, taking in Buffy's exhaustion. "How long have you.been back?"  
  
"Coupla weeks." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah. Wow. You've got some friends there." Said Faith, and Buffy detected a sliver of sarcasm.  
  
"Faith, I'm not really certain why I'm here."  
  
"Well, jeez B-I was never really good with the metaphysical stuff." Faith joked.  
  
Buffy smiled faintly-this was one of the Faiths she remembered. "No, I meant. I don't know what I am supposed to say to you. Except, I feel like I let you down; I wasn't there for you when you needed me."  
  
"Yeah, well I did a pretty good job of pushing you away, if you remember." Faith said, on guard now.  
  
"I remember." Buffy said, intrinsically responding to the pain that Faith had brought.  
  
"Anyway. I pretty much screwed up everything anyway-did that all by myself." Faith said, matter-of-factly. "Redemption? Hard road you know, got miles to go."  
  
Buffy startled at Faith's last words, but tried to hide it. "Angel helps?" she asked, trying to shake the dread.  
  
"Yeah, he does. Just knowing.he's there. Watching my back." Faith said, aware that this could still be a sore point for Buffy.  
  
"He does do that. He watches all of our backs.I want to keep in touch with you Faith. Maybe write, if that's okay? I can't visit a lot, what with Dawn, and all." Buffy said.  
  
"How is that little chit? She probably hates me." Faith asked.  
  
Again, Buffy was startled. How did Faith remember and Angel didn't? "She's fine, everything considered. And no, she doesn't hate you."  
  
Faith looked surprised by this.  
  
A guard came up behind Faith; time was up.  
  
"It's good to have you back B." Faith said. She hung up the handset and pressed her palm to the window. Buffy pressed her palm in return. She could feel the power course through the glass: that Slayer strength and something else. She saw Faith through the window mouth 'you can do this Buffy,' and then stand up and walk away. Buffy fought back tears as she watched Faith be escorted back to her cell. Then she turned to leave.  
  
Angel was waiting for her by the guard station.  
  
"You all right?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, meaning it for the first time in a long time.  
  
*****  
  
Faith waited until she was alone in her cell to cry, racking sobs taking over her for the first time since she had begged Angel to kill her.  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Steel guitars and lots of aspirin

Rating: PG-13ish-maybe a little worse in the swearing dept than the show.  
  
Credits: All disclaimers were made in parts 1, 2 & 3-so I think that suffices. Lyrics in this chapter are from Neko Case's Furnace Room Lullaby and are used without permission.  
  
Feeback: welcome-please-pretty please! pm or email: jarment@us.ibm.com  
  
Wake and Rise, part four  
  
Buffy arrived at her front porch the following night. It was late, Dawn should have been in bed, but Buffy could clearly see the television flickering through the front window.  
  
"Dawn, you are so busted! You're supposed to be asleep!" Buffy called out as she opened the front door.  
  
"She is, well she was-might not be now with all that shouting, Slayer." Spike answered, trying to sound flippant.  
  
"Spike." Was all Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah?" Then changing tone, realizing Buffy wasn't calling him, "She went to bed a coupla hours ago. Wanted to stay up for when you got home."  
  
Buffy glared at him slightly. Was he trying to make her feel guilty? "Did Giles and the others come by while I was gone?" Buffy asked, trying to keep herself from starting an argument.  
  
"They were here earlier, they went to the magic shop. Some Scooby meeting, I guess." Spike said, giving the bait.  
  
Buffy took it, "Without me?"  
  
"Now don't get your knickers in a twist, Slayer. I'm just having you on. They came by with pizza and left a few hours ago. They were worried though. So was Dawn." Spike said, finally coming to the point.  
  
"I bet." Buffy said, although with no real malice.  
  
"They were." Spike said, "not like you, staying gone like that."  
  
"I know. There were things I had to take care of." Buffy said.  
  
"Did you tell him the truth?" Spike said.  
  
"He knew." Buffy replied, knowing exactly what Spike was talking about.  
  
Spike nodded, but Buffy could tell he was crushed. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, and then said, "Well, I better be off-it's going to be light soon."  
  
Buffy said nothing as he walked out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya were, in fact, having a Scooby meeting at the Magic Shoppe.  
  
"I am not saying I'm not happy Buffy is back," Giles said, for what seemed to be the thirtieth time.  
  
"No, of course not Giles. You're just so thrilled about it you haven't stopped lecturing us since she left." Xander sniped back.  
  
"Xander, be quiet!" Giles nearly shouted. This stunned everyone into silence. Giles quietly continued. "I am not lecturing anyone," noticing Willow's look, "at least I am not now. However, did any of you give any thought to how emotionally scarred Buffy would be? Did you think at all about the dangers you put yourselves in, not to mention Buffy?"  
  
There was uncomfortable silence throughout the room as Giles let his anger erupt.  
  
"You all deliberately withheld information from me," Giles continued, "not to mention you tampered with extremely volatile magicks, which, at best have serious consequences."  
  
"Like creating demons!" Anya interjected. She paled at Willow's look, which was not lost on Giles.  
  
"And were you going to tell me about this?" Giles asked, very pointedly to Willow.  
  
"Giles." Willow began, ".we were going to tell you! But with everything that happened since you got back. Giles, we took care of it. Yes, there was a demon that was created as a result of the spell, but we took care of it." Willow attempted a small smile.  
  
Giles breathed deeply. "Very well, then. Of course, you have dealt with the repercussions." Giles paced through the room, still obviously upset with the group, but trying to keep his emotions under control.  
  
"Giles," Xander started, "I understand why you feel this way." Giles just looked at him, doubting Xander greatly. Xander continued, "We know that we took way too many risks, but I can't help but feel we did the right thing here. Buffy was in Hell. We got her out."  
  
"Oh, are you, too, looking for congratulations?" Giles lashed out, and then regretted it. He saw Xander's face pale, and tears spring to Willow's eyes. Willow quickly stood up and left the room. Tara stood to follow but Giles interrupted saying, "No, Tara. Let me talk to her." Giles walked to Buffy's training room.  
  
Willow looked up and frowned when she saw Giles, "What, is this a continuation of our previous discussion where you called me a 'rank, arrogant amateur?'" Willow said, mocking Giles' accent.  
  
"Or it could be a reprise of your threatening me," Giles quietly said back.  
  
Willow looked a bit contrite and there was a moment of truce-silence. Willow spoke first.  
  
"Giles, I understand why you're mad. I do. We, I took great risks in bringing Buffy back. But, Giles, don't you see we had to? We couldn't leave her there, Giles!"  
  
"Willow, leave her where? Do you even know where she was?" Giles asked, very quietly, very kindly.  
  
"Of course! She told us, Giles. She said she was in Hell and that it was too awful to." Willow gasped as Giles blanched, "You didn't think she was trapped, Giles?"  
  
"No. I.no, I never thought that. I-I assumed-she died saving us all. I assumed.she would be rewarded. I-I never thought." the enormity hitting Giles so terribly that he just sank to a crouching position in the middle of the training room.  
  
"Giles." Willow said, trying to get his attention, "hey, look, I get the whole 'hubris' thing. It was so my bad. But Giles, we did a good thing."  
  
"Willow, please promise me that you'll tread lightly with your spells. Using these dark magicks, however noble or genuine your intent, it will take its toll on you. Trust me. I know. You're at risk."  
  
*****  
  
Spike sat alone in his crypt, hardly enjoying the re-décor. He stood and walked over to his CD collection he had begun, "Ramones, Ramones, Sex Pistols, Ramones, Destiny's Child? What the hell? Dawn! I am going to ring your neck!" Spike tossed the offending item to the back of the crypt and turned around. He found someone standing just out of the light at the entrance, but the long blonde hair was unmistakable.  
  
"Jesus, Slayer! Don't you ever knock?" Spike yelled.  
  
"I'm not Buffy," Anya said, stepping into the crypt.  
  
"Yeah? Well what do you want, and make it quick. Not in the mood for company." Spike snarled, then added, "What are you doin' out at night alone anyway? Didn't anyone ever tell you that there are some big-fanged nasties out there? Particularly in this neck of the woods?"  
  
"Oh, it's okay, I brought this!" Anya cried out, in near childlike delight, thrusting out a huge, plastic-jewel encrusted cross for Spike to see.  
  
"Jesus, bint! Get that thing away from me!" Spike roared.  
  
"Oh! Did it burn?" Anya asked.  
  
Spike just looked over at her for a moment, "Yeah, it did. And, it's bloody gaudy."  
  
"By the way, I have always wanted to know this. Why is it you vampires can't touch crosses, but you say "Jesus" and "Christ" and "Goddamn" all the time. Well, I guess the 'Goddamn' doesn't really count. But shouldn't your mouth burn, or something?" Anya interrupted in one endless stream of breath. "And, why is it just crosses, I mean shouldn't Stars of David, Buddha's, all that stuff-"  
  
"Anya, do you have a reason for being in my home, or were you just a little bored with lackey and decided to wax theological with the vampires?" Spike asked, annoyed.  
  
"Oh, yes. The point. And I do have one! I need a favor." Anya announced and smiled.  
  
"And you thought I'd help why? Out of the kindness of my heart?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'll pay you. Cash! I know you like cash! I normally don't like to part with my cash, except for pretty things, or toys-you know this shop opened up-Bootie Nights-they have lots of fun toys. Xander and I go there a lot, only-"  
  
"Get to the sodding favor, or I swear, chip or no I will rip you in two!" Spike shouted.  
  
"All right! I need to locate someone-a demon actually-a Gnothos demon." Anya said, finally reaching her point.  
  
"A Nocthos demon? They're mercenaries-and they don't frequent the same haunts the Slayer does. No way you'd get one to-"  
  
"No, not a Nocthos, a Gnothos. You know, G-N-O?" Anya corrected.  
  
"Never heard of it. Sorry. Kind of looking forward to some extra cash myself."  
  
"You wouldn't've," Anya said, "They're strictly outer-realm, and also, they don't like vampires much."  
  
"Alright, so what are we talking about here?" Spike asked.  
  
"Right! Well see, the night that Buffy died, when Xander and I were down in the basement searching for the Dagon's Sphere, we had sex and then he asked me if I was okay, and I said 'no' and then he-"  
  
"Christ, Anya!" Spike roared, "I'm talking about the money. How. Much. You. Gonna. Pay. Me?-do I need to spell it out for you?"  
  
"No! I got it. I'll pay you $500.00," Anya said and Spike perked up immediately, "as soon as I reach the Gnothos demon. Not a cent before."  
  
"Yeah, well, I might incur a few expenses locating this demon for you," Spike said, trying to negotiate.  
  
"Expenses? That crap might slide with Buffy but you're dealing with a 1000- year-old ex-demon here, Spike." Anya said flatly, "oh, and another thing? You have one week to find this guy, I deduct $50.00 for every day you're late after that. Spell it out for me, my ass!" And with that, Anya walked out of Spike's crypt.  
  
Spike smiled a little as she left. "Girl's got skills. Full-out looney, but she's got skills," he muttered to himself.  
  
*****  
  
Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and Fred sat in the hotel lobby that is Angel Investigations.  
  
"I just can't believe that Angel isn't talking! You know, this not talking? Can't be good. Brood boy was just starting to evolve into dorky guy, but now, he's kind of brooding-" Cordelia whined.  
  
"Cor, he is not brooding," Wesley interrupted. "Angel is particularly jovial and with good reason."  
  
"Okay, so maybe not brooding. But definitely silent. And that's in no way good." Cordelia answered.  
  
"W-well maybe he's still a little angry with you guys for." Fred started.  
  
"For what?" Cordelia practically howled.  
  
"Maybe for that gut-wrenching rendition of his and Buffy's love life. You know, the little sketch you and Wesley acted out? And not very good, I might add." Gunn piped in.  
  
"Yeah?" Cordelia countered, "Well, having been one of the survivors of the dark-age that was Angelus, not thinking that rendition was so undeserved."  
  
"I don't understand. How did she love him if he was so bad?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well, it's a long story," Cordelia said and seeing Wesley's look added, "and a very private story. But seeing as Angel's not around, I don't mind sharing. See, Angel wasn't bad when he and Buffy started dating. But then you know they did the whole Othello thing-"  
  
"He tried to kill Buffy because he found her handkerchief in some other guy's possession?" Fred asked, not a little confused.  
  
"No, Fred," Cordelia answered, exasperated, "They 'loved not wisely, but too well.'"  
  
"Good. Because I always thought that was a really poor plot device," Fred said, and then suddenly the color came rushing to her face, "Oh, you mean they-"  
  
"Yes. I mean they-" Cordelia answered. "See, that's when we learned if Angel has his 'one moment of true happiness' (making air quotes) that he goes kind of, well-evil. Hence not the swinger he once was."  
  
"So that's why everyone says Angel's a eunuch!" Fred cried, finally understanding.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you people that I am not a eunuch?" Angel shouted, coming up from the basement.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia shouted, taken aback, "we thought you were." struggling to find some excuse, failing and giving up, "oh nevermind."  
  
"Wow!" Fred said, "That must be-something you really don't want to talk about, huh?"  
  
"Not really." Angel replied.  
  
"Okay, Angel. Enough with the laconic act. Come on. You're dying to tell us what happened, aren't you.just a little?" Cordelia pleaded.  
  
"Well, first no I'm not-dead already." Angel quipped, "And second, give you some more grist for the 'Rumor and Innuendo Dinner Theater?' I don't think so."  
  
Gunn tried to change the subject, "So, Cordy, thinkin' of getting any visions? Not trying to lay on the guilt-"  
  
"Oh, as if I don't feel bad enough, you have to go and bring up the no visions thing. What is it with you people? It isn't like there aren't enough evil-doers in this city that you have to wait for one of my mind- numbing, head-throbbing visions?" Cordelia sniped.  
  
"Uh, sorry." Gunn replied.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, mister!" Cordelia replied. "No, I am thinking single- tall, non-fat, low-foam latte!"  
  
Gunn sighed and started to leave to get the drink. Cordelia muttered to Wesley, "bad acting my ass!"  
  
"You know, Cordelia. Maybe it isn't a coincidence that your visions stopped after Angel killed that man who was.you know."  
  
"Trying to kill me to get evil guy out of the burning ring of fire?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Actually, it wasn't a ring. It was more like a flaming cube." Angel said.  
  
"Whatever!" Cordelia snapped. "Yes, the thought occurred to me. It also occurred to me that maybe-Aaaaahhhh!"  
  
Cordelia arched her back and grabbed her head with the pain as the images flashed before her eyes. It lasted maybe 5 seconds, but the pain and emotion brought Cordelia to her knees, supported by Wesley and Angel.  
  
"Cordelia, can you talk?" Angel asked gently.  
  
Cordelia began crying-long, wracking sobs-and shook her head no.  
  
"I told that bitch if she ever tried to get to me through Cordelia I'd-" Angel shouted, practically vaulting to the weapons cabinet.  
  
"Angel," Cordelia sobbed, "It was a real vision. I think." Her voice was hoarse from crying.  
  
"Can you tell us?" Wesley asked as he helped Cordelia to the couch.  
  
"It was so awful. Angel-it's Buffy, and Dawn. They're.in danger.Spike." Cordelia rasped.  
  
"I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch!" Angel swore.  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia interrupted, "in the vision, there was one other thing. Doyle was there."  
  
Everyone sat in stunned silence.  
  
"Who's Doyle?" Fred asked.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy awoke in her bed. Two weeks and she still felt like she was suffocating when she woke, frantically trying to claw her way out of her coffin. She wondered if this would ever stop, if she could ever forgive the ones who brought her back to this. She wondered if they would ever figure out what was wrong-and if they did, what would they, what could they do about it. Buffy quickly changed into sweats and a tank top, quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
She stood there for a while, just brushing. When she spat, the toothpaste- foam was bloody. Alarmed, Buffy stopped brushing, turned off the water and went downstairs. Willow, Dawn, Tara and Giles were already up and in the kitchen. Everyone was chatting amiably, obviously enjoying their coffee, except Dawn, who drank juice.  
  
"Look who's the late sleeper!" said Dawn.  
  
"Yeah, well if it's so late, why aren't you at school?" Buffy asked. The kitchen became quiet.  
  
"Buffy, it's Saturday." Dawn said, looking at her sister like she was daft.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Buffy said shrugging it off. Then noticing the others' looks, "Hey! It's not like no one else here has ever forgotten what day of the week it is.(and more quietly) it's not like I got a job or school or anything."  
  
"Right, Buffy." Giles said, with more determination than agreement. "You need to get into a routine again. Why don't we start training today."  
  
"Alright, Giles!" Buffy said, with faked enthusiasm, "Absolutely! Just, what time is it?"  
  
"It's about eleven," Willow said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Giles, can we make it one? I need to run a couple of errands." Buffy said.  
  
"Of course, Buffy. Do you want me to drive you?" Giles asked.  
  
"Nah. That's okay." Buffy said, swigging down her coffee. "See you." And she took off out of the back door.  
  
A few minutes later she was at Spike's crypt. She opened the door quickly, dashed in and shut it behind her-for minimal sun exposure. But Spike was not upstairs. "Oh great," she thought, as she went downstairs, "I get to see Spike's underground lair."  
  
Music was playing softly in the background:  
  
"I can't seem to find my way  
  
Out of the basement  
  
A demon holds my place  
  
On earth 'till I die"  
  
"What do you want? I told you I was on it. I'm not going to do it with you bloody watching me all the time!" Spike shouted, from the corner of the room.  
  
"Spike, I am not even going to ask what you're talking about." Buffy said, shaking her head with feigned disgust.  
  
"Oh, Slayer. Thought you were Ah-someone else." Spike quickly recovered, "And you're here, why?"  
  
Buffy paused for a second, and as she did, she heard the whir of a CD player on repeat, ending a disc and beginning again. Suddenly, the CD began and the twangy sound of steel guitar and a woman's voice, sounding not unlike Patsy Kline, filled the room. Buffy's eyes widened in surprised shock.  
  
"Country music?!?" Buffy shouted excitedly.  
  
Spike ran over to the CD player and turned it off.  
  
"It's not what you think, Slayer." Spike began, realizing he sounded very guilty.  
  
"No, not at all. Big bad Spike listens to country music. Is this a side- effect of the chip?" Buffy teased.  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know, country music comes from old English ballads!" Spike defended.  
  
"Uh-huh," Buffy teased, "You can say anything you like, Mr. 'I wanna be sedated.'"  
  
"Alright now, enough is-you like The Ramones?" Spike asked.  
  
"We are so not going there again!" Buffy joked.  
  
"Yeah. So apart from my musical tastes, you stopped by for what again?" Spike asked, a little stung by the reminder of that night with Buffy.  
  
Buffy sensed this and changed the tone of her voice. "I actually came her to see if you wanted to spend the evening with Dawn and me. A sort of thank you for all you've done."  
  
Spike was visibly taken aback. "Uh, yeah." He said, trying to sound calm. "I, uh, have some things to do after sundown. Doing a favor for someone, but I can be there afterwards."  
  
"You're doing a favor for someone?" Buffy asked, skeptically-but not mean.  
  
"Yeah!" Spike said, sounding indignant, "I mean they're paying me, but-"  
  
"It's not a favor if you get paid, Spike." Buffy said. But still, her tone was pleasant. "So what's the favor?"  
  
"Trackin' down some guy for someone." Spike said, noncommittally. Then added, "You know, like a private detective" then inspired, "Hello, Spike Investigations: Sod the Helpless!" Spike mimicked Cordelia almost perfectly.  
  
Buffy glowered at him, "That's not funny, Spike."  
  
"Yeah? Well, I'm bad, blondie."  
  
"Don't make me regret inviting you over." Buffy said, a little less friendly than before.  
  
"Ah, Slayer. Such a thin skin you have. All right. No more Angel jokes if the country thing stays our little secret. Wouldn't want that gettin' out, you know."  
  
"No, 'cause listening to country music would ruin your perfectly good Billy Idol image." Buffy said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Take that back! I do not look like Billy Idol!" Spike cried out, indignant.  
  
Buffy turned, before she climbed back upstairs, "Of course, nothing says evil like a big-ole 10-gallon black hat and a bolo tie." And with that, Buffy left.  
  
Spike chuckled to himself after she left. Suddenly, he stopped laughing.  
  
"She isn't doing well." Spike muttered to himself.  
  
*****  
  
"Angel. You need to calm down. Overreacting will not help Buffy or Dawn." Wesley reasoned.  
  
"We just got her back. I am not going to lose her again. Gunn, get the weapons. We're leaving." Angel said.  
  
"In what, Angel, the sewer-subway train to Sunnydale? Hello? High noon. Daylight. Kind of anathema to you vampire types." Cordelia said, also trying to reason with Angel.  
  
"Angel. We'll leave just after sundown. Buffy will be fine. She's the slayer. If Spike attempts anything-" Wesley said.  
  
"You mean 'when he'-it's Spike we're talking about." Angel interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, Angel. It's Spike. And what part of your years in Sunnydale do you not remember? Because I remember that the saga of Buffy and Spike always ended with his getting his ass kicked by your girlfriend." Cordelia said, a little more forcefully now.  
  
"But it's different now, Cordy. Buffy thinks.thinks he's changed. She thinks he's good now." Angel insisted.  
  
"Alright," Wesley said, unnerved by this news, "Angel, we'll leave later this afternoon. We can't risk more direct sunlight-even with blankets. But we can get there a little after sundown."  
  
"OK," Cordelia said, "I'll start packing weapons."  
  
"And I'll see if there's any word on Darla or Drusilla's whereabouts." Wesley offered, and then noticing everyone's look, "Am I the only one who remembers that they were inseparable for a hundred years?"  
  
"No," Angel said softly.  
  
to be continued... 


	5. Rendezvous

Rating: PG-13ish-maybe a little worse in the swearing dept than the show.  
  
Credits: All disclaimers were made in parts 1, 2 & 3-so I think that suffices.  
  
Feeback: welcome-please-pretty please! pm or email: jarment@us.ibm.com  
  
Wake and Rise, part five  
  
Just before sundown, Spike ducked through the sewers to Willy's bar. Some of the demon clientele stayed away from the vamps, hence getting their drink on in the daylight hours. Maybe, if Spike was lucky, some drunk demon would be in a 'spill-their-heart' mood and cough up the details about this Gnothos demon.  
  
Spike walked in and the temperature drop immediately.  
  
"You're not welcome here," a particularly nasty Fyarl demon snarled at Spike.  
  
"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Spike challenged back.  
  
"You keep company with The Slayer", the Fyarl demon spat, "and you kill our kind."  
  
"Yea, that's true," Spike said, almost jovially, then deadly, "so maybe you don't want to piss me off."  
  
Willy cleared his throat and spoke up, "Um, guys? Look, there really isn't supposed to be any fighting in here."  
  
"Oh, I'm not about to break your rules," Spike said, punching the Fyarl demon squarely in the jaw, "well, okay. You got me. I am."  
  
The Fyarl demon swung back at Spike, knocking him through two tables. Spike staggered as he got up, seeing the demon come lunging in Spike swerved to avoid being knocked senseless. Out of nowhere a second demon, much smaller than the Fyarl took something out of its coat and stabbed the Fyarl through the back. The Fyarl demon slumped to the floor, dead.  
  
Spike looked on amazed. "You come prepared?" pointing to the knife.  
  
"Yeah, I do." The demon said, putting back his silver knife. As he opened his coat to do so, Spike noticed the wooden stake. Spike uncomfortably took a couple of steps back.  
  
The demon stared for a moment at Spike. His face was covered in what seemed like thousands of spines-or needles. Spike thought it looked like that guy from the Hellraiser movies.  
  
"So, you gonna stand there, or you gonna help me move this guy?" the demon asked.  
  
"Uh, you seemed to be doing fine there by yourself." Spike said, still unsure of him.  
  
"Oh. See, I thought you were looking for someone. So I thought you might help me get this guy outa here, and you could tell me who you're looking for. Maybe could help."  
  
Spike stared at the demon but nevertheless began moving the dead Fyarl out back, being careful to avoid the sunlight. "So you new in Sunnydale?" Spike asked.  
  
"Just got here yesterday." The demon answered.  
  
"Well, Sunnydale isn't exactly the happenin' spot, you know, for demons." Spike said.  
  
"Really? There's a hellmouth. Figured all the demons would be campin' out, having tailgate parties." the demon answered.  
  
"Yeah, well, true. That's what lured me. But the Slayer's here. Don't want to mess with her." Spike said.  
  
"Nah, don't figure that I would. But then again, I don't think she'd want to mess with me, either." The demon answered.  
  
"You threatening her?" Spike asked.  
  
"So the Fyarl demon was right. You are hangin' with the Slayer. Huh. Don't hear that one much.vampire and a vampire slayer."  
  
"No, you don't." Spike said.  
  
"Anyways, wasn't a threat. I am assimilated. Don't pose a threat-to people that is. Fyarl demons, that's another story." The demon said.  
  
"And so you're hanging at Willy's for the atmosphere?" Spike asked.  
  
"No. Saw you in a vision. I get those. I guess I am supposed to help you. You are the one looking for the Gnothos demon, right?" the demon asked.  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Well, you don't need to look. He's coming here. He will be here much sooner than you expect." The demon said.  
  
"Like in a week soon?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes. Oh, and by the way, the name's Alan." The demon said, extending his hand.  
  
Spike shook it, "Spike. Well, thanks for the info. Gotta go."  
  
The demon watched Spike leave and then morphed into human form, "Alan Francis Doyle," the man said.  
  
*****  
  
Angel, Cordy and Wes were loading the car when Lorne arrived.  
  
"Caught you guys at a bad time?" the Host asked.  
  
"Well, yes." Wesley said. "Cordelia had a vision."  
  
"Well good for you!" the Host said, speaking to Cordelia, "I know how it was getting to you."  
  
"Lorne, is there something you came to talk to us about?" Angel asked.  
  
"No. Not unless you want to talk about the pain and anguish of having my bar in ruins. No? Didn't think so." The Host said. "No. I'm here for the ride."  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
"Hey. I don't make the rules, I just see the writing on the wall. And this graffiti was definitely telling me that I should go along with you guys. 'Cause you know the last time we took a road trip, it was just so much fun."  
  
"Lorne, I don't think this is a good idea." Angel argued.  
  
"I agree," Wesley said, "This looks like it could be some serious trouble."  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia added, "So serious that Angels Vampire-Slayer-girlfriend- come-back-from-the-grave can't handle it."  
  
Angel and Wesley glared at Cordelia.  
  
"Oh, honey!" the Host said, looking at Angel, "You are so going to need me along on this one."  
  
Angel got in the driver's seat. "Hey guys?" he called out, "It's already past sunset and we were supposed to leave an hour ago-if someone hadn't taken so long to pack."  
  
"I'm sorry! I don't know how long we'll be there." Wesley said.  
  
Lorne and Cordelia sat down in the backseat. Lorne pulled out a thermos.  
  
"Ooh. Coffee? I've been up all day." Angel said.  
  
Lorne opened the thermos and poured some of the contents into a Martini glass, "Martini anyone?"  
  
Gunn and Fred, back at the hotel, sat looking around at the empty lobby.  
  
"It's kinda quiet with them gone." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah." Gunn said.  
  
"Do you think they'll be okay?"  
  
"What you mean the 'Rogue Demon Slayer,' the demon, the vampire and not to mention the Vampire Slayer? Yeah. I think they'll be okay." Gunn said.  
  
"Oh." Fred said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You wanna get some tacos?" asked Gunn.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
*****  
  
Spike got to Buffy's house a little after sunset. He knocked on the door. "Come in, Spike!" Dawn called out to him. Spike opened the door and walked in. Dawn and Buffy were in the living room. Dawn was holding a big bowl of buttered popcorn.  
  
"We're going to watch videos and chill, sound good to you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. But in no way am I watching 'Beaches' with you again." Spike answered back.  
  
"Beaches? This day just keeps getting better and better." Buffy said, laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Slayer. Hey, L'il Bit, did I leave any of my videos here?" Dawn nodded back.  
  
"Ewww!" Buffy cried.  
  
"Not those kind of videos, please, L'il Bit's here," Spike said through clenched teeth. He walked over to Buffy and whispered in her ear, "Although, if you want, when she's gone to bed-OW!" he yelped as Buffy punched him in the arm.  
  
"I know," Dawn interjected, "we can watch 'Bram Stoker's Dracula'."  
  
"NO!" Spike and Buffy said simultaneously. "Besides," Buffy added, "He looks nothing like Gary Oldman."  
  
"No, I got the video thing taken care of," Spike announced, popping in a tape.  
  
Dawn and Spike sat down on the couch. Buffy sat on the floor,  
  
"Yay! FBI warning screen," Dawn said, "What? I like the little things. Wait, [reading] 'The Decline and Fall of Western Civilization: The Punk Years?' Puh-lease."  
  
"It's a classic!" Spike said.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Buffy was out like a light and began snoring.  
  
"Who'd a guessed? The Slayer snores!" Spike cried out gleefully.  
  
"Yeah! Mom used to tease her about it, 'Vampires beware, or I'll suck the drapes in on you!'" Dawn giggled. Then she got quiet.  
  
"You guys don't do that much do you, talk about Joyce?" Spike asked.  
  
"No. And I understand that. Buffy hasn't had as much time to deal with everything as I have. But it feels good, laughing at things Mom used to say. It makes it a little easier, to remember her like that."  
  
"I remember the first time I met Joyce."  
  
"Really? When was that?"  
  
"Parent/Teacher night. She hit me over the head with an axe and said, 'Get the hell away from my daughter!'" Dawn snorted with laughter. "Careful," Spike said, "you sound like big sis!"  
  
"Next time I met your mom, she was a lot nicer."  
  
"Really? Was that when you were good? I mean when you had gotten the chip in your head?"  
  
"No. It was when Angel was bad. I struck a bargain with big sis to let Dru and me live if I helped her against Angel."  
  
"Yeah? What did Mom say?"  
  
"She said, 'So, do you live around here?'" Dawn and Spike both burst out laughing.  
  
"And then what happened?" Dawn asked. Buffy never told her the story.  
  
"Well see it went like this. Angel and Dru still thought I was stuck in that wheelchair. But when Buffy showed up I jumped out and just started pounding on Angel. But then Dru got pi-irked with me, so I had to put her in a choke hold-like this." Spike grabbed Dawn by the neck, half-nelson style and started giving her the 'dry shampoo.' Dawn started crying she was laughing outside.  
  
Through the window, it looked very different.  
  
"He's got Dawn!" Angel said, slamming the car to a stop running to the house with the others in tow. "Oh, God! Buffy's out cold!"  
  
"So then I said, 'Look I don't want to hurt you love, doesn't mean that I won't' and she dropped to the ground." Dawn dropped to the ground, pretending to be Drusilla.  
  
Spike said, "Watch this! I'm going to wake The Snorer-uh-I mean, The Slayer!" Spike bent over Buffy.  
  
"He's trying to eat Buffy!" Cordy whispered. Angel ran to the door.  
  
Spike made a huge snort, bringing Buffy nearly out of sleep. Spike turned to Dawn and said, "Not bad for a guy who can't breathe-"  
  
Angel had flown through the door and grabbed Spike by the neck, pushing him and holding him against the wall. "I am really going to enjoy killing you, Spike."  
  
"Angel! What the hell are you doing?" Buffy cried out.  
  
"Buffy! You're alive!" Cordelia shouted.  
  
"Yes. I understand why it's big news. But what's with the welcoming party? And Angel, again, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Killing Spike for trying to kill Dawn and you." Angel said, looking at Buffy. When his attention drifted, Spike reached up with both fists and boxed Angel in the ears. The pain made Angel drop his grip on Spike. Spike took this opportunity to start pummeling Angel. Angel came back, a little fazed from the ear-boxing, and swung out, connecting with Spike's jaw. Buffy rushed in between them and caught Spike's fist as it almost made contact with Angel's stomach. Angel, still enraged from what he had seen, and from the fight, kept coming at Spike. Buffy pushed him back, and Angel staggered back a few steps.  
  
"Boy, am I liking this Gal!" the Host said.  
  
"All right, can we keep the testosterone down to a simmer here, guys?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He started it!" Spike said, pointing at Angel.  
  
"Did not! You were strangling Dawn and trying to bite Buffy!" Angel shot back.  
  
"Sod off you bloody poofter!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Okay, guys? Enough with the schoolyard taunts!" Buffy shouted.  
  
"Angel? Again, I am going to ask 'What are you doing here?'"  
  
"Yeah! What exactly do you think you're-OW-Slayer that hurt." Spike grimaced having been punched in the chest by Buffy.  
  
Lorne grabbed the bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch, enjoying the show. Cordelia sat next to him.  
  
"I knew I wasn't wrong in coming here." The Host said quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I just wish Fred was here to see the saga unfold in person. Guess Wes and I get to play-act it out for her when we get back to LA." Cordelia said back.  
  
"I heard that, Cordelia." Angel growled. Cordelia made a face at Angel's back. "I saw that, Cordelia."  
  
Wesley stepped forward, "Buffy, I think I can explain. You see, Cordelia had a vision about you."  
  
"Yes. And Spike was in it." Cordelia added.  
  
"Oh. So you just assumed I had gotten my chip out and went all bad-ass again?" Spike asked.  
  
"And?" Angel retorted.  
  
"No. Nothing. Kind of flattered actually." Spike said casually.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy said, shooting him a look that silenced him. "Okay, you, you and you I know. You [pointing to Lorne] I don't know."  
  
The Host stood up, wiping crumbs from his hands and then reached out to shake Buffy's hand, "I'm Lorne. I'm a friend of the crew, professionally speaking." He turned to Dawn and said, "And you must be Dawn."  
  
Buffy, tensed and grabbed Lorne by his lapels and pushed him against the wall. "How do you know her name? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Buffy," Wesley called out, "Lorne is a friend. He's anagogic."  
  
"What-a-what-ic?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He's psychic, Buffy," Cordelia answered, "he reads people's auras when they sing."  
  
"Only in LA." Spike muttered. Angel took a menacing step towards him.  
  
"Enough, guys. Jeez!" Cordelia called out.  
  
"Yeah. Really. Cause I can explain everything!" Dawn said.  
  
"Really? I'd like to hear that." Buffy said. "Angel, you sit over there. And Spike-other side of the room. I'll clock the first one who starts anything."  
  
Spike and Angel sat down, still eyeing each other. Cordy, Wes and Lorne sat down on the couch. Dawn and Buffy stood.  
  
"Okay, see Spike and I were talking about Mom. About how funny she was. And Spike told me about the first two times he met Mom. Then he told me about how he helped you fight Angel.uh..us. But Angel, I think what you saw was Spike and I playacting about him and Drusilla fighting. See he had me in a chokehold [noticing Buffy's look] but he wasn't hurting me! He was giving me noogies. You know when you rub someone's head? Noogies." Dawn gasped out in one breath. Even Cordelia was impressed.  
  
"So Spike wasn't hurting you, but he was trying to bite Buffy!" Cordelia shouted.  
  
"Um.in fact that would be a no." Spike answered.  
  
"Well what were you doing?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I was just having a go at her." Spike answered. Angel nearly jumped out of his chair. But Buffy strode over and pushed him back down, it didn't keep her from glaring at Spike.  
  
"No really. Just a joke. I leaned over and snorted really loud to wake you up!" Spike said defensively.  
  
"And you did this why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because you were snoring, duh!" Dawn said, exasperated.  
  
"Sounded like a leaf-blower, really," Spike added.  
  
"Okay, can I say something here without getting manhandled? No offense sweetie, but if Cordy here got a vision, then something must be wrong. Now I think we should let Cordy tell us all about it." The Host said.  
  
"I do not snore." Buffy said, pouting.  
  
"Do too." Spike replied.  
  
"You do, Buffy." Angel added.  
  
Buffy threw up her hands in disgust. "No winning here. Anyone mind if I change first?" And Buffy went upstairs.  
  
Angel looked around, "Man, nothing is like I remember it!"  
  
"Few extra roommates will do that-also never comin' round to visit doesn't help much either, does it?" Spike said to Angel.  
  
"Spike, enough. Or I'll stake you myself." Cordelia said.  
  
"Ooh, singing the Slayer's tune. Remind me to be afraid." Spike said.  
  
Just then a demon burst into the living room.  
  
"Bloody hell. Does anyone knock?" Spike shouted, then looking at the demon, said: "You!"  
  
"You!" the demon snarled. In one blindingly fast move he grabbed Dawn and carried her out of the house.  
  
"Dawn!" Spike roared. In an instant he was in game-face and rushing out the door.  
  
"Buffy!" Cordelia called, "A Demon took Dawn!"  
  
Buffy came running down the stairs. "And you all are standing here? Where's Spike?"  
  
"Buffy, he took off after the guy." Angel said.  
  
"Guy?" Buffy interrupted, "I thought you said it was a demon?"  
  
"It was, it is. But Buffy, we know him!" Angel said.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy said, deadly, "next time one of your visions tells you to come here and rescue me, do me a favor. Don't!"  
  
"Buffy-" Angel protested.  
  
"Not now!"  
  
Spike came running in through the front door.  
  
"Spike, where is Dawn?" Buffy asked, frantically.  
  
"I don't know, love. I gave chase for a few blocks, when that demon just vanished. I don't know many demons that can do that." Spike said.  
  
"That's just it. He's only half demon." Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah? What's the other half? Samantha Stevens?" Spike asked.  
  
"Human." Angel answered.  
  
"Buffy-that's Doyle." Cordelia said, "But, Doyle's dead."  
  
*****  
  
At the Magic Box Giles and Willow and Tara were sitting at a table.  
  
"For this to be done properly, all those present during the spell need to be involved." Giles said.  
  
"Giles, this ritual. Does it pose any risk to the spell we did? I mean, is there a chance the spell will be reversed because of it?" Tara asked.  
  
"No, Tara. This is only a cleansing ritual. If, and I do mean if, there are dark forces still present as a result of this spell, then the ritual will locate them and remove them, thereby purifying you."  
  
"Great, here comes the 'but' part." Willow said.  
  
"But, Willow, since you were the invoker of the spell you're at highest risk for channeling any of the dark forces. Again, if there are forces present then Willow, you will be tested in much the same way the spell tested you."  
  
"Oh honey, you can't do that again. Giles, why does a cleansing ritual need to test her strength?" Tara asked.  
  
"It's not her physical or magical strength that is tested, Tara. It's her strength of character, for lack of a better term. Again, I cannot stress enough that this only happens in the cases where forces have remained." Giles replied.  
  
"You mean, I have this darkness in me?" Willow asked, aghast.  
  
"Inside? No." Giles answered, "It's a possible lingering effect of the spell. However, it might be attracted to you because of your powers as a witch. There is an upside to this, though."  
  
"Really? What is it?" Tara asked.  
  
"Willow, when you performed the spell, you felt very isolated from the group when you were tested, correct?" Giles asked.  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"Well, if you are tested during the cleansing ritual, the others will be able to lend you their strength, because any forces will have to attach themselves to one person. Namely, the invoker of the spell." Giles said.  
  
Everyone sat quietly for a moment before the phone rang. "I'll get it," Giles said.  
  
"Hello? Oh hello, Buffy. What? Oh dear Lord."  
  
Willow and Tara exchanged glances, 'Oh dear Lord' was never good.  
  
"Yes. Absolutely, I'll call them right over. Yes, we'll all be here." Giles hung up the phone.  
  
"Giles, what is it?" Willow asked, frightened.  
  
"Someone's taken Dawn." Giles answered. Tara and Willow paled. "I need to call Xander and Anya."  
  
The phone rang again. "Maybe it's Buffy and they've found Dawn!" Willow said hopefully.  
  
"Hello?" Giles said. Giles went deathly white as the conversation went on. "An hour? Yes. Well we'll be here." Again Giles hung up the phone.  
  
"Giles, was it Buffy?" Willow asked, alarmed at Giles' demeanor.  
  
"What? Oh, no. Willow, I need to take a few minutes before Buffy gets here. Would you call Xander and Anya and tell them to come over immediately."  
  
Tara and Willow exchanged looks as Willow walked to the phone to call Xander and Anya.  
  
Giles poured himself a scotch and walked into the back.  
  
to be continued.... 


	6. Not what they seem

Rating: PG-13ish-maybe a little worse in the swearing dept than the show.  
  
Credits: All disclaimers were made in parts 1, 2 & 3-so I think that suffices.  
  
Feeback: welcome-please-pretty please! pm or email: jarment@us.ibm.com  
  
Wake and Rise, part six  
  
"Buffy, you are not going to walk to Giles' store. Get in the car." Cordelia said.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike.  
  
"Get in, Spike." Angel said.  
  
"Spike, you can sit next to me!" Cordelia said.  
  
"Oh, really? Can I?" Spike answered sarcastically, just a little irritated that Buffy was sitting between Angel and Wesley.  
  
"So how many miles to the gallon does the Angelmobile get?" Spike asked.  
  
"Angelmobile?" Cordelia asked, and had to chuckle slightly.  
  
"I just want to say right now that I like him!" the Host said, "Of course, you've got some pretty big obstacles to overcome. Not the least of which is the hair. But I'll skip ahead. See what I don't have pegged here is how you fit into this whole scheme. I mean it's pretty obvious you've been stymied by something."  
  
"The chip?" Cordelia asked, helpfully.  
  
"No.it's something else." the Host continued, "or should I say someone else? Whoa there Stud!" Angel's foot pressed harder on the accelerator.  
  
"Listen, this chip? Doesn't keep me from pummeling demons." Spike lashed out angrily.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled at him, "Don't talk to our friends like that, kay? Cause that chip, may not keep you from hitting Angel or Lorne? But it keeps you from hitting me and Wes. And I think that gives us a pretty good chance."  
  
"Please, I get pummeled by that one [pointing to Buffy] nightly. As if you could-ow! What is it with you bleeding women anyway?"  
  
Cordelia leaned over to Spike and whispered, "That didn't really hurt did it?"  
  
"No," Spike whispered back.  
  
Cordelia smacked him hard, "Don't patronize me!"  
  
"Buffy!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Shut up." Buffy answered. They were at the Magic Box.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy walked inside. "Where's Giles?"  
  
"He's in back," Willow answered, "Xander and Anya should be here any sec."  
  
Buffy walked to the back room. "Giles?" she called, and then seeing him, "Are you drinking?"  
  
"What? Oh, it's one bloody drink!" Giles snapped back.  
  
"Giles. What is it?" Buffy asked, even more alarmed.  
  
"It's bad. It's very bad, Buffy. Is everyone here? We all need to discuss what's happening."  
  
"Giles, what is it? I need to know. Whatever, or whoever, it is, it has Dawn!" Buffy said.  
  
Just then they heard the bell from the front door.  
  
"Everyone's here." Buffy said.  
  
They walked into the front room. Everyone was standing mutely.  
  
"Okay, Willow. We're here. Now please tell us what's going on?" Xander asked.  
  
"Good, everyone's here. Buffy, I received a call from Quentin Travers just moments after you called me about Dawn. Buffy, it's serious. The Council learned that a Gnothos demon has been summoned here."  
  
Spike looked quickly at Anya, but she held up her hand just slightly to stop him from speaking.  
  
"Angel, your friend, was he half Gnothos demon?" Buffy asked. Angel shook his head. Buffy continued to Giles, "Then Giles, I don't understand what this has to do with Dawn."  
  
"Buffy, the Gnothos demon is very powerful and there are virtually no written accounts of any human encounter with one. They are, on whole, peaceable demons who choose to avoid contact with humans. However, they can be summoned to do one particular task. These demons' power resides in their ability to know things about other beings around them. It's almost like mind reading but its.how do I say it.its more whole than that. It's like collective conscious." Giles explained.  
  
"Giles, I still don't understand what this has to do with Dawn." Buffy said, her anger rising.  
  
"The Gnothos demon can be summoned to determine the exact nature of any spell or ritual that has been performed.and then undo it."  
  
The color drained from Buffy's face and her nostrils flared. "It's going to undo Dawn. How do I kill it, Giles?"  
  
"And this is what you summoned, Anya?" Spike yelled, outraged.  
  
All eyes turned to Anya. "Anya, do you want to tell us something?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, it's really not like it sounds!" Anya started, "Okay. A couple of nights ago I got pretty angry with Xander because he wouldn't.anyway. I was thinking some really nasty things I could have done to him, if I were still a vengeance demon, when-"  
  
"Ahn, are we getting close to your point?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes! Anyway, when D'hoffryn-you remember him-appeared to me. At first I thought he was coming to offer me back my powers, but he actually came to tell me that someone or something had summoned this Gnothos demon here. Buffy, I'm sorry I didn't come to you, but if the demon had found you.I'm sorry! I knew it was after you or Dawn, but either way, you couldn't go near the thing!"  
  
"So you went to Spike." Buffy realized.  
  
"Yes, that's it, exactly!" Anya said and smiled, "Only, Spike couldn't know what it was really after, or if he encountered the demon, it would know.See?"  
  
"Yes, I think we see." Giles said.  
  
"Spike," Angel said quietly, "When Doyle, or whatever that thing is got Dawn, you recognized each other."  
  
"Yeah, cause I had just met him a couple of hours before.while I was trying to find out about this Gnothos demon.which, by the way, he knew about!" Spike answered.  
  
"Anya, can this demon shape-shift?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No. It doesn't have to." Anya replied.  
  
"Great. This means we have two demons that are after Dawn. Giles, what do we do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We have to assume that whomever took Dawn is working with the Gnothos demon." Giles answered.  
  
"Buffy, Tara and I will do a locating spell. We should be able to tell you where she is." Willow said.  
  
"If they're still in Sunnydale," Spike said. "Remember? The thing just disappeared."  
  
"No, it's in Sunnydale. D'hoffryn said it was summoned here. It wouldn't leave. It would be here." Anya said.  
  
"No, it's a good plan, Will. Do the spell. Angel, did Doyle have any special abilities.demon abilities?"  
  
"He had visions, what Cordy has." Angel replied.  
  
"Yes, but Angel, he wouldn't still have those powers," Wesley interrupted, "he passed his gift to Cordelia just before he died."  
  
"Okay, so mind-numbing visions not on the menu any longer, anything else?" Buffy asked, clearly distraught.  
  
"He's-he was strong in demon form. But Buffy, he never wanted to be that way. He would rather be beaten up than morph into demon form." Angel said.  
  
"Well I think it's pretty clear that he doesn't have those reservations now." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy," Cordelia interrupted, "I just don't see how Doyle would be trying to hurt Dawn.I mean, he died-he died to save all of us."  
  
"Cordelia," Buffy answered coldly, "that was the past. We don't know what he is now, why he's here. But if he tries to hurt Dawn."  
  
Cordelia remained silent.  
  
Buffy continued with even calm, "Giles, I need you to find out anything you can on this Gnothos demon. As soon as Tara and Will finish the spell, I'll get Dawn and-"  
  
"That is precisely the worst thing you could do." Quentin Travers said, shocking everyone. "Rupert, Wesley. I see we're all here."  
  
"Giles!" Buffy shouted, "You didn't say he was going to be here." Buffy spat out the word 'he.'  
  
"I called Rupert after I arrived in Sunnydale, Buffy. He didn't know I was Stateside." Quentin replied calmly.  
  
"Okay, and explain to me why I can't go protect my sister? No-wait, explain to me why I am even listening to the Council?" Buffy shouted angrily.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles chided.  
  
"No, she's quite right, Rupert." Quentin answered. "Buffy, you should stay as far away from Dawn as possible if you want to protect her. You are integral to the magic used to create Dawn."  
  
Buffy looked ashen. Then she looked at Giles with such rage and cried, "You told him?"  
  
"Buffy, it was after you.died. At that point we thought the chance to harm Dawn was over, the ritual was over," he implored Buffy to understand, ".and I knew we might need the council's protection should anything else happen."  
  
Buffy just shook her head. Everyone stood silent for a few seconds.  
  
Quentin broke the silence. "If this Gnothos demon encounters you with Dawn, it will have all the knowledge necessary to undo the magic. None of us are safe, really."  
  
Buffy was startled by the fear in Quentin Travers' voice. Then she recovered, "No. That's not true." She continued to Angel, "I wondered why you didn't remember Dawn. Now I know. Angel, you have to protect her-"  
  
Spike interrupted, "Slayer, Dawn needs someone she knows and trusts." Angel nearly attacked Spike again.  
  
"Stop it, both of you." Buffy said calmly, then to Spike, "Spike, I know Dawn trusts you. It's not that. You have the memories the monks gave us all. That's part of the magic." Spike realized where Buffy was going with her line of reasoning. "If this Gnothos demon finds you, or any of us. Spike I need you here to protect the others, in case."  
  
"Giles?" Angel asked, "where do you keep the weapons?" Giles led Angel off to the arsenal.  
  
"Buffy," Xander started, "what do we do if this demon finds us?"  
  
"We kill it." Buffy said. "We do not let it get to Dawn." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow shouted, running out of the back room, "Tara and I located her. She's at your house!" For a moment, everyone just stood agape.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, incredulously.  
  
"The d-disappearing act?" Tara began, "It's a spell. We can trace it's entire path-he and Dawn went from the road and straight back into Dawn's room."  
  
"You mean-" Wesley started, "we were right there-"  
  
"And we didn't even know she was." Buffy finished.  
  
"That's not all!" Willow interrupted, "the spell? Doesn't teleport anyone very far and it leaves a distinct trace!"  
  
Buffy, getting with the new information said, "Okay. New plan. Spike and Willow, you go with Angel. Stay outside while Angel goes in, that way if Doyle tries to do the poof-zip thing again, you can get to him."  
  
"Wait, guys. Send Tara. She saw the spell trace, not me." Willow said.  
  
"What's going on?" Angel asked, carrying a particularly deadly-looking axe.  
  
"You tell him, Red. Don't think he'd fancy it coming from me." Spike said.  
  
*****  
  
Angel drove back to Buffy's house. Tara and Spike sat silently.  
  
"Angel," Spike began somewhat tentatively, "do you think maybe we should park a couple blocks away?"  
  
"What, you think Doyle's got some sort of magical ability to spot us in a car?" Angel asked, quite irritated.  
  
"No," Spike answered sarcastically, "just thinking that with the guy having worked for you for six months he might recognize the car."  
  
"Oh," Angel said, a little chagrinned. "Good point."  
  
"Spike, where were you when Doyle and Dawn disappeared?" Tara asked.  
  
"About three blocks up the street from the house. Why?" Spike answered.  
  
"Chances are that's where he'll try to teleport to, if he gets the chance." Tara answered.  
  
"Think we got our parking spot figured out then." Angel said.  
  
Angel parked the car at the place Spike indicated. He opened the trunk to reveal more weapons.  
  
"Holding out on us, eh?" Spike asked, looking through the trunk, "And what's up with all the luggage?"  
  
"Shut up, Spike," Angel said, "Okay. You guys stay here. If this guy tries to teleport, I can call you."  
  
"With what?" Tara asked.  
  
"You mean you guys don't have cell phones? Even I have a cell phone." Angel said disbelievingly.  
  
"Oh. Willow can talk to us telepathically." Tara said proudly. Spike just looked disgusted.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike said, "Enough already. Angel, just get the kid out. And don't go all tearful-reunion with this guy."  
  
"Don't tell me how to do this. I have been doing this a lot longer than you." Angel hissed.  
  
"Maybe," Spike replied, "But you got a soft spot for that guy. Me? I got a soft spot for not getting staked by the Slayer if little sis gets hurt."  
  
"You're disgusting." Angel said, as he walked towards Buffy and Dawn's house.  
  
After he was gone Spike turned to Tara and said, "Hope you're right about this teleportation spell not taking them that far. Cause if they end up on the other side of town, there's going to be hell to pay."  
  
"You're scared for her." Tara said.  
  
"Shut up." Spike listened as Angel ran up to the house and broke through the door, "Guy just doesn't know anything about a subtle entrance."  
  
"You're lecturing about subtle entrances, Spike?" Tara asked. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"No, I didn't hear anything." Spike said.  
  
"That's my point. We should have heard something.sshh!" Tara said. Tara pivoted away from Spike. Spike moved to see what she was looking at. He didn't see anything and turned to ask what was happening when he saw that her eyes had rolled up in the back of her head.  
  
"What's up with you witches and your eyes?" Spike muttered to himself. He then heard Buffy's door slammed, turned and saw Angel running down the street.  
  
"He vanished!" Angel shouted.  
  
"No shi-" Spike started, but was interrupted.  
  
"There!" Tara shouted, her voice ethereal. As soon as she closed her mouth, Doyle and Dawn appeared just by a tree, not 50 feet from where Spike and Tara stood.  
  
Dawn looked frightened, but unhurt. Doyle was obviously exhausted by the teleportation spell. He started to run to Dawn, but Angel was already running and reached her first. Angel grabbed her and held her protectively behind him, shielding her from Doyle, or whatever he was.  
  
Spike, now at Doyle, was seething. He had been scared for Dawn and also completely pissed that it had been Angel who had gotten to her first. Turning his aggression on Doyle, Spike hit him with all the force he could muster.  
  
"Aaaaarrrrrrrgggggg!" Spike shouted, recoiling in sheer, blinding pain. "Human!" Spike said, still doubled over from the agony, "he's human."  
  
"Half human." Angel called out.  
  
"No!" Spike shouted, "he's all human. Not a drop of demon blood."  
  
Doyle morphed from his demon form to human form. "Quite right there Spike."  
  
Dawn struggled to free herself from Angel's grasp. "No," Angel said, "It's okay. We're here to protect you from him."  
  
"I don't need protecting from him!" Dawn cried and finally broke free from Angel. She ran over to Doyle and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Spike, Angel and Tara stood dumbfounded for a moment. "Huh?" Spike asked.  
  
*****  
  
Spike, Angel, Doyle, Dawn and Tara all sat in the living room.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Spike said, "you were trying to protect her? From me? Well, I got news for you buddy. I am not a threat to l'il bit."  
  
"Spike," Dawn said, going to sit beside Spike, "it's not just you. I can't be near any of you because of the magic used on all of you."  
  
Doyle spoke up, "I met you at Willy's, looking for the Gnothos demon." Doyle was obviously suspicious of Spike.  
  
"So when you saw him here you took Dawn," Tara added, starting to piece it together.  
  
"Right." Doyle answered.  
  
"So you went parading around in that demon-y getup, what, hoping you'd just run into whoever summoned this Gnothos guy?" Spike asked, equally suspicious of Doyle.  
  
"That's part of it. You didn't summon it?" Doyle asked.  
  
"No. I didn't. But I'm starting to wonder if you did, mate. You did seem to know an awful lot about what I was after. Not to mention the part about your being dead already," Spike said.  
  
"He's not Doyle." Angel said, as if answering all questions.  
  
"What? You just spent twenty minutes telling us how this was Doyle, how he was some big hero, how Cordelia had a vision. Am I missing anything?" Spike asked Angel.  
  
"No. But that's not Doyle." And turning to Doyle, "Are you?" Angel asked.  
  
"No. I'm not." Doyle said. And as if a veil had been lifted from everyone's eyes, they saw the man in front of them. He was plainly dressed, around forty and had close-cropped hair around the side of his head; the top of his head was shaven.  
  
"Y-you're one of the monks!" Tara said.  
  
"Yes. And you all should leave if you want to protect her." The monk said.  
  
"So you're here to protect Dawn?" Angel asked.  
  
"I am. The Gnothos demon-if he finds us-he can." the monk began.  
  
"Yes, we know, we know!" Spike said, "Listen, not to sound all judgmental, but where were you guys when it all went down with Glory? We protected her then and we'll protect her now."  
  
Angel looked at Spike for a moment, stunned.  
  
"It's not as simple as that." The monk said.  
  
"It is that simple. Demon comes and well kill it. That's what we do." Spike said, as if reciting lines.  
  
"No!" the monk cried, "If the demon finds us he will undo the spell. It's not just the danger to Dawn. It will be like the spell never happened. All of the suffering will be unpreventable. The Slayer's death will be for nothing. Nothing will change and everything will change."  
  
"Yeah? Well the Slayer's back!" Spike said triumphantly, "And if she could rout Glory, she can rout this guy."  
  
"The Slayer's back?" the monk asked.  
  
"Yeah.bloody get with the program." Spike said.  
  
"Shut up Spike." Angel said, concern washing over his face, "listen, do you know where this demon is?"  
  
"I know he's close. He's here in Sunnydale. He hasn't made his move, so we must not have been detected."  
  
"No," Tara said, "Your spell was easily traceable. Willow and I found you in a few minutes."  
  
"Which means-" Angel started.  
  
"This demon's not after Dawn!" Spike finished.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel cried.  
  
As one they all stood and ran for the door.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Rise

Rating: PG-13ish-maybe a little worse in the swearing dept than the show.  
  
Credits: All disclaimers were made in parts 1, 2 & 3-so I think that suffices.  
  
Feeback: welcome-please-pretty please! pm or email: jarment@us.ibm.com  
  
Wake and Rise, part seven  
  
"We should have heard something by now," Buffy said nervously.  
  
"Buffy, no. I'm sure that they're fine." Willow answered.  
  
"Yeah," Xander chimed in, "I bet right now Angel and Spike are tag-teaming that demon-guy for picking on Dawnie like that."  
  
Buffy wasn't buying it. "Giles," she said, "you said that this Gnothos demon just knows things, like collective unconscious, so how do we know it doesn't already know what it needs to know?"  
  
"And for those of us playing at home, what?" Xander asked.  
  
"Xander," Wesley said to Xander, "this isn't the time."  
  
"Buffy," Wesley said, "it's hard to explain, but this demon, he has to be around the source of whatever spell he's trying to break."  
  
"Yes," Giles added, "There's no reason to think Dawn is hurt since you have not been in contact with it. Nevertheless, Willow, you, Wesley and I should continue to research this demon. Anya, you know the most about this demon, fill Buffy in on whatever she needs to know so she can fight it."  
  
Giles, Willow and Wesley went downstairs.  
  
"Okay, Anya. How do I kill this thing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, see, that's the hard part." Anya said, "No one's killed one of these things before."  
  
"What? Ahn, you're just telling us this now?" Xander shouted.  
  
"Xander!" Anya shouted back, then more quietly, "Fighting it is pretty much useless since he knows what you're going to do."  
  
"Great. Of all the demons I get the smart, know-your-moves-before-you-do one. At least Glory was stupid." Buffy said bitterly.  
  
"Buffy," Anya added, "Just because no one has ever defeated one of these things doesn't mean it can't be done."  
  
"Anya, not getting the pep-talk here." Xander said.  
  
"Xander, she's just trying to help," Buffy said. Anya smiled at Buffy.  
  
"But, what you're telling me," Buffy continued, "is that fighting it doesn't work and magic won't work because this thing knows what I can do and can break down any magic."  
  
"Yes." Anya said.  
  
Buffy continued on, over Anya, "So basically it's-"  
  
"Useless."  
  
Buffy, Anya, Xander, Cordelia, the Host and Quentin Travers all turned to the door. There stood the Gnothos demon. He was large, over six feet tall and powerfully built. He looked very nearly human except for his long tail, extending nearly the length of his body and for the fact that his skin was translucent.  
  
Buffy attacked, swinging a flurry of punches and kicks at the demon. But each attack was blocked effortlessly by the demon.  
  
"I do not wish to hurt you," the demon said, with ethereal calm, to Buffy.  
  
"No, you just want to take the last family I have from me!" Buffy said.  
  
Cordelia grabbed a statuette from one of the shelves and ran to the demon, trying to hit it over the hand. The Gnothos demon simply put out his arm and brought Cordelia to a jarring stop.  
  
"It is useless to fight me. I know what each one of you is thinking. Including you." the Gnothos demon said to the Host, "Do you really think that you can read my thoughts? I have no thoughts."  
  
This stopped everyone cold.  
  
"Of course," Quentin said, almost to himself, "all the thoughts are simply of those around him."  
  
"We can use that!" Cordelia shouted, "Buffy, remember when you could read minds? Everyone, just think lots of things and confuse the demon."  
  
Everyone just stared at Cordelia.  
  
"Actually, the silence is near deafening," the Gnothos demon whispered. "Do you really think you can confuse me? I can live among the whole world and still know each thought as if it were my own."  
  
Buffy started attacking again. Still, each blow was countered. Buffy was tiring from the effort, mentally and physically. "You will not hurt my sister!" she said finally, stopping the attack.  
  
"I do not wish to hurt anyone," the Gnothos demon said, "But some magicks are unstable and are better undone. It does you no good to argue. You do so only with yourself."  
  
"Wesley!" Cordelia shouted, "Help us!"  
  
Wesley, Giles and Willow came running into the main room.  
  
"Giles, we have to keep him from getting to Dawn-" Buffy started, but then paled.  
  
"The source." The Gnothos demon whispered-he was looking directly at Willow.  
  
"Oh dear Lord," Giles whispered, "It's here for Buffy. Willow-run. Run as fast as you can from here! You did the spell!"  
  
"Too late, Rupert," the Gnothos demon said, "too late. It is only a matter of time before this unstable magick is undone."  
  
Buffy fell to the floor, powerless to move, but still conscious. Her eyes wide with fear and shock, she struggled to speak.  
  
"Oh, God!" Giles cried. "No!" Xander shouted. "We can't lose her again!" Willow screamed.  
  
Buffy lay motionless on the floor, now struggling to breathe. The Gnothos demon chanted slowly and quietly. Everyone stood, shocked and unable to do anything.  
  
The front door burst open. Before anyone could register who came in, an axe came down in a silvery, blurry arc, severing the Gnothos demon's head from its body.  
  
Buffy lay on the floor, still gasping for air.  
  
"Spike!" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Slayer?" Spike answered, smiling, the axe in his hand.  
  
Giles ran over to Buffy, followed by Xander and Willow. They helped her rise from the floor and placed her sitting in a chair. Angel, Dawn, Tara and the monk ran in through the front door.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel called out to her, "are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Buffy whispered, still unable to muster the strength to speak out.  
  
"We should give her some space," Giles said. Everyone backed off a pace.  
  
Silence. Then, "Who are you?" Cordelia asked, pointing to the monk.  
  
*****  
  
Everyone was back at the house, including the monk. After Dawn had gone to bed, the questions began.  
  
"So, then, you were here to protect Dawn from the demon?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes," the monk answered, "We did not know the Slayer had returned. We thought the Gnothos demon had been summoned for the k-for Dawn."  
  
"But, why did you disguise yourself as Doyle?" Cordelia asked.  
  
The monk replied, "No one here knew him, or at least no one knew him in his demon form. Also, it seemed a good way to find out what was going on-"  
  
"-through underground contacts in the demon world." Wesley finished.  
  
"Yes." The monk answered, "also, we knew of his visions. The brothers and I felt that his visions, coupled with my own psychic abilities, would help me locate the demon before he could get to Dawn. We didn't know that he had passed his abilities to you [looking at Cordelia] before he died."  
  
Buffy, lying on the sofa, spoke up, "Why didn't the monks give Angel the memories they gave everyone else."  
  
"It's a complicated thing. When we made the Key human, we had originally thought to place her with Angel."  
  
Everyone was stunned. "But," the monk continued, "we had not anticipated Darla being raised from the dead. It became clear that you, Buffy, were the only one to protect her from Glory. I see now that we made the correct decision."  
  
Buffy was clearly angry. "I don't understand how you can come here and say these things. 'You see now that you made the correct decision'? You didn't know?"  
  
"We did not." The monk said.  
  
"I think you need to leave." Buffy said, "I have had about as much as I can take."  
  
"Buffy," Giles said, trying to curb her anger.  
  
"No," the monk said, "she is right. I should leave." The monk left. Buffy went outside to the back porch.  
  
*****  
  
Cordelia, Angel and Wesley started to leave.  
  
"Shouldn't you go talk to Buffy?" Cordelia asked Angel.  
  
"We already said our goodbyes," Angel said, "But maybe someone else should go talk to her."  
  
"Already there." The Host said.  
  
The Host opened the back door. Buffy sat slumped over, her head in her hands. She looked up to see who had intruded, her eyes obviously red from crying.  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy asked, not coldly, just appraising.  
  
The Host sat down next to her. "Normally, I do this sort of thing when people are singing bad covers of pop tunes, but for you I'll make an exception."  
  
Buffy just frowned at him, not understanding.  
  
"You take it on the chin a lot, don't you kiddo?" the Host asked. Buffy didn't reply.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to answer. I can see it. See you're wondering what the point is. You're finally done and they bring you back," the Host said. Buffy looked at him wide-eyed. "So here you are, and you're not sure what you're doing or why you're here. Then to top it off, you find out that it could have been someone else chosen to shoulder that burden."  
  
"It's so confusing." Buffy said, anguished.  
  
"I know, I know." The Host said soothingly. "See, here's the thing, though. The monk was right, they didn't know if you could do it. No one did. They didn't give her to you because they knew you would protect her, they gave her to you because they had faith you would protect her. And you did."  
  
"She's all I have." Buffy whispered.  
  
"No, you got others. But when it comes right down to it, you've got you. You're the reason she's here today-not just because of what you did on that tower. It's because you're here."  
  
"It's so hard." Buffy said, pouring it all out.  
  
"I know." The Host said, "And I'd be lying if I said it was going to get easier. But who you are? The pain can't diminish that. And on some level, you know that. You put yourself on the line for everyone around you. And don't think the guys upstairs haven't noticed."  
  
"I just feel like.I feel like it's all a lie. I did what I was supposed to do. What else is there?"  
  
"Oh there's a lot to do. You got a sister to take care of. And she's very real. I can tell. And there's you. You get to be that sister, that friend.you get to have those things. It's not going to be easy, but then again, it never is."  
  
"Some comfort there." Buffy said, smiling just a little.  
  
"I can't lie to you. You've already seen too much." The Host said, "And that other thing that bothers you, deep down in the back of your mind? You know you've walked that road before-you know all the dangers. Not to say you can't walk it again, just be aware."  
  
Buffy just looked at him, turning her head slightly to the side.  
  
"Oh, I know. So fraught with meaning. It'll take you a lifetime to figure out what I was talking about. But that's okay-cause you've got that." The Host said, stood and opened the door. "Oh, one more thing. Angel and the crew are taking off. He thinks you don't want to see him and he's pretty upset that he wasn't there to save you-hell he's pretty upset that he hasn't been there a lot for you lately. But you and I know that he's been there just enough. So why don't you tell him that?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "I don't know how Angel puts up with you. I'd have to pound you if you always talked to me like that."  
  
"What?" the Host said teasingly, "That big hunk of well-dressed lug? Between you and me, sister? He's a big pussy-cat. Just ask him some time about Barry Manilow."  
  
Buffy just stared at him like he was crazy. "Right. Goodbyes. I can do those." Buffy walked back inside.  
  
*****  
  
The entire living room was humming with everyone saying their goodbyes.  
  
"It's too bad we didn't have more time to catch up," Cordelia said to Xander. Xander whispered something in Cordelia's ear. Anya looked on, quite resentfully.  
  
"Really?" Cordelia said quietly. She grabbed Anya and Xander into a big hug, trying to play it cool. She leaned over to Anya and said, "He told me. Congratulations." Anya looked over at Xander with tears in her eyes.  
  
Giles and Wesley shook hands as they said their goodbyes to each other and to Quentin Travers.  
  
Buffy walked in.  
  
"Thank you. Everybody for what you did to help save Dawn." Buffy said.  
  
Angel walked over to her, they hugged tightly. When they broke apart, Cordelia was in line and grabbed Buffy into a bear hug. Wesley approached Buffy hesitantly.  
  
"Come here, Wesley." Buffy said, and also gave him a big hug. Wesley had tears in his eyes when he left.  
  
They watched as the Angelmobile pulled off. "Did anyone else get a chance to talk with that Lorne guy?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah," everyone said.  
  
"Kind of freaky. Right on-but in a vague Psychic Friends Network-y way." Xander continued.  
  
"Yeah," everyone said, a little more puzzled.  
  
"Um, where's Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh," Anya answered, "He skedaddled right after that monk left."  
  
"I'll be back in a little while, guys," Buffy said, pulling on her jacket and leaving.  
  
They watched her go. "Do you think she's going to be okay?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah, she said she was getting her strength back," Willow answered.  
  
"Yes, she will be fine. But we still don't know who summoned the Gnothos demon." Giles said.  
  
"Will another one be summoned?" Willow asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so," Anya said, "If one fails to perform his task, you really can't talk another Gnothos demon into trying it."  
  
"But you said they couldn't be defeated," Xander said to Anya.  
  
"Oh they can't, but they have failed before. Still, it was kind of odd that it didn't know Spike was going to attack, don't you think?"  
  
*****  
  
Spike was in his crypt, pacing. "Listen, Slayer.Buffy, there's something I've got to say.no.Slayer, there's something you should know.oh for Chri-"  
  
"Spike?" Buffy called out.  
  
Spike was startled. "Yeah? Down here!"  
  
Buffy came down into the crypt.  
  
"Look Buffy, there's something I should say-" Spike started.  
  
"No, there's something-" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Now don't go interrupting me, Slayer. Look. The thing is, I want to apologize for the magic shop thing back there."  
  
Buffy looked at him, saying nothing.  
  
"After what you told me, about where you'd been and all that. Seems like maybe I did the wrong thing. But, I wasn't thinking, and-"  
  
"I know." Buffy said.  
  
"What?" Spike asked.  
  
"I know, Spike. You weren't thinking."  
  
"Yeah, and that's why I want to say sorry-"  
  
"No, Spike. Don't apologize. I know you weren't thinking because Anya already told me that the Gnothos demon knew what we would do before we knew it."  
  
"Not following you there." Spike said.  
  
"You saved me." Buffy said simply, "I.I didn't realize how much I wanted to live until I was there on the floor, dying again. It's still hard. I still know I have lost so much, but I realized I wanted to be here, with Dawn.I.I wanted to live. And you saved me."  
  
It was Spike's turn to stare.  
  
"And you don't know how much it means that you did it. Without thinking, you did it."  
  
"Well, never was much good with the well-thought-out plans. You should know. You foiled most of 'em."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Thank You." Then she turned and walked out.  
  
Spike sat down and sighed. "Women."  
  
*****  
  
A phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" an unknown voice answers, "Yes. Oh, I see. She survived? How? What? Yes. I will have someone take care of it."  
  
"No, you will take care of it yourself. It is absolutely imperative that no connection between me and the Gnothos demon exist. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes. Completely clear, Mr. Travers."  
  
"Good," Quentin said, "Now. I expect a car here in a half hour to pick me up. The sooner I am out of California the better."  
  
The End 


End file.
